


По образу и подобию

by Bee4



Series: kiev.com.ua [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Real Life, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee4/pseuds/Bee4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Порой так бывает, что даже попутчики могут изменить твои взгляды на жизнь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Шурка любил дорогу. Любую. Он не так много ездил, чтобы она уже превратилась для него в рутинное перемещение из пункта А в пункт Б, и все еще была предвкушением отдыха, многовариантности событий, непредсказуемости впечатлений и бездны свободного времени впереди. Наверное, поэтому ему всегда больше всего нравились отъезды и пятницы. К отъездам Шурка готовился заранее и со вкусом. Тщательно продумывал, что возьмет с собой перекусить, почитать и послушать непосредственно в дорогу, и одеть, обуть для пребывания в конечном пункте назначения. Выходил заранее, подгоняемый иррациональным, наверное, идущим из детства страхом, что вдруг опоздает, не из - за своей непунктуальности, а исключительно по воле внешних обстоятельств: заклинившего ключа в входной двери квартиры, аварии в метро, пробок на улицах. А еще ранний приезд добавлял свои бонусы: сесть в поезд, и с каким - то радостным нетерпением ожидать попутчиков, которые начинают заполнять вагон шумом, багажом, непредсказуемых и возможно интересных, было всегда в кайф. Шурка не умел знакомиться вот так просто, но наблюдать и прислушиваться было для него достаточно. И его даже не раздражало, когда соседями по купе оказывался не кто - то молодой и симпатичный, а бабушки с обилием багажа и капризных внуков или замотанные командировочные, которые не успев переступить порог доставали пиво или что - нибудь погорячее, быстро выпивали все это под закуску, купленную в супермаркете и тут же заваливались на койку, повернувшись спиной. Иногда, ему было даже странно, почему с таким любопытством к людям, он выбрал профессию, в которой были одни бесконечные циферно-знаковые строки и мерное гудение кулеров.  
В этот раз купе тоже было еще пустым. Шурка затолкнул под сидение сумку, переодел футболку, мокрую от июльской тридцатишестиградусной жары, и теперь сидел, разглядывая перрон. Впервые за три года он ехал в Крым сам. Это до сих пор было слегка удивительно и непривычно, словно трогать недавно подстриженные волосы. Даже тетка и та, едва он позвонил ей и спросил, можно ли заявиться на недельку, тут же деловито сообщила, что «приезжайте, чего ж нет? На вас место всегда найдется», а он почему - то не смог ей сказать, что приедет один.  
\- Господи, жарища какая! Лучше бы мы самолетом полетели.  
\- Не бурчи. Поедем, будет прохладнее.  
\- Славянский сервис, мать его. Просто обожаю! Какие у нас там места?  
\- Пятнадцатое, шестнадцатое.  
Голоса доносились из коридора, и Шурка, отвлекшись от своих мыслей, покосился на метку над сидением. Тринадцать. Значит, шли к нему. Голоса были молодые, один явно еще мальчишеский, с чуть вязкими капризными нотками, а второй – ниже и спокойнее. Шурка якобы небрежно откинулся назад, потянулся за запотевшей «Миргородской», что б хоть как то занять руки, и не выглядеть любопытствующим идиотом.  
\- Я, чур, внизу. Ненавижу куда-то лазать, – сказали громко и безапелляционно, и на пороге купе остановился вовсе не мальчишка, а высокий молодой парень в бейсболке и стянутыми в хвост черными длинными волосами. Снял большие солнцезащитные очки, совершено беззастенчиво оглядел с ног до головы обалдевшего Шурика цепким темноглазым взглядом, и, только потом, шагнув внутрь, шлепнул на сидение большую, подозрительно смахивающую на женскую, сумку, поставил еще одну, уже спортивную следом, и, наконец, сказал:  
\- Привет.  
Шурке почему – то показалось, что результаты осмотра парня разочаровали.  
\- Добрый день. – Не в пример приветливей, поздоровался остановившийся в дверях за его спиной, мужчина и улыбнулся, подтягивая из коридора большой чемодан. Клетчатая обивка чемодана показалась тоже сказавшему «Добрый день» Шурке смутно-знакомой и навевающей мысли о чем - то дорогом, но безнадежно опошленном подделками из подземных переходов.  
Парень тем временем придирчиво оглядывал купе, мазнул пальцами по верхней полке, поглядел на результат.  
\- Сдвинься, я вещи поставлю, – негромко приказал мужчина, и парень тут же уселся рядом с Шуркой, обращая на него внимания не больше, чем на откидной столик, подался вперед и придержал сидение на весу, пока его приятель, вытаскивал нессесеры, пакет с вещами и толкал вовнутрь модный чемодан.  
Таких попутчиков у него еще не было. Может быть стоит чаще раскошеливаться на купе? Шурка вдохнул запах чужой туалетной воды, заметил под поползшей вверх футболкой черную вязь татуировки на загорелой пояснице, и наконец - то открутил эту чертову «Миргородскую», которую все еще вертел в руках. Минералка предательски зашипела газом, запузырилась и брызнула во все стороны.  
\- Гениально, – тут же прокомментировал парень, стирая брызги с руки и даже не глядя на извинившегося Щурку. – Хорошо, что ты не додумался попить Колы.  
\- Что тебе не нравится? Почти спа, – беззлобно хмыкнул мужчина, со стуком опустил сидение, и они занялись тем, чем занимаются все люди, обживающие места, согласно купленным билетам. Раскладывали на столике необходимое, вытряхивали сменную одежду, резиновые вьетнамки, негромко переговаривались. Шурка делал вид, что очень занят разглядыванием вокзального перрона, и перевел дух, только после того, как парень, поглядев на часы, потом на вытаскивающего из сумки журналы мужчину, попросил: «Пойдем, выйдем, я покурю. Времени еще валом» и удалился.

* * *

Оставшись один, он тут же полез в карман, доставая телефон.  
\- Не поверишь. Пидорасы!  
\- Где пидорасы? Какие пидорасы? – Голос у Альки был монотонный и глухой, как всегда когда она таращилась в монитор, одновременно пытаясь говорить. – Погоди, сейчас выйду.  
На заднем плане гудели голоса, и негромко играла музыка. У них в отделе никогда не было тихо. Потом шум отрезало, и Алька уже нормально и даже с любопытством переспросила.  
\- Пидорасы, говоришь? Где? На вокзале?  
\- В купе. Со мной. Пара, – он засмеялся, откидываясь назад. – Прикинь, и надо же было так!  
\- Откуда знаешь, что пара?  
\- Так видно, – Шурка даже удивился такому глупому вопросу, а в трубке чиркнула зажигалка, и Алька заявила приказным тоном.  
\- Знакомься, – вкусно затянулась, и тут же спросила. - Хоть хорошенькие?  
\- Очень, – Шурка даже сглотнул, блаженно жмурясь. – Как с картинки.  
\- Брешешь небось.  
\- Вот те крест!  
\- А взрослые?  
\- Ну…- Шурка попытался прикинуть возраст, но образ черноволосого парня идентификации не поддался. Поэтому он честно ответил.  
\- Да хрен знает. Старшему лет тридцать с копейками, наверное. Тебе б понравился.  
\- Ладно, не дразнись, – она только вздохнула, снова затянулась, и он даже удивился, что не чувствует привычного запаха табака и яблок. – Тебе с красивыми мужиками в поезде тарахтеть, а мне пахать еще и за Семеновну, и хрен домой раньше смоешься.  
\- Да, мне классно, – не стал кривить душой он, и едва успел попрощаться, как вернулись попутчики. И через несколько минут поезд тронулся.

Связь то и дело давала сбой, и устав перегружать аську, Шурик с досадой отложил телефон и попытался разглядывать пролетающий за окном однообразный пейзаж. Через время ему это надоело, и он принялся украдкой рассматривать попутчиков, делая вид, что очень увлечен своим плеером. Мужчина напротив читал, парень, забравшись с ногами, тоже листал толстый глянцевый журнал. Ноги у парня были худые, загорелые и длиннющие, с татуировкой на левой икре. Что наколото разобрать было трудно, но смахивало на какой - то символ. Решив приглядеться при случаи с другого ракурса, Шурка приступил к изучению лица, красивого, с тонкими, породистыми и почти девчачьими чертами, да так увлекся, что даже вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда парень вдруг резко поднял взгляд.  
\- Что?!  
В тоне парня была напористая, совсем не девчачья агрессия. Шурка смешавшись, только пожал плечами.  
\- Да ничего.  
\- А чего тогда пялишься?  
\- Сбавь обороты, – негромко сказал мужчина, не поднимая взгляд от книги, а парень тоном капризного ребенка тут же пожаловался.  
\- Нет, ну а что? Сидит и смотрит! Вот чего ты смотришь? У меня рога что ли на голове?  
\- Да просто смотрю. – наконец выдавил из себя озадаченный Шурик. – Интересно.  
\- А.. Ну, раз интересно, тогда смотри. – тут же величественно разрешил парень и махнул рукой, жестом королевской особы, отпускающей прислугу. – Я красивый. На меня грех не посмотреть. Я же красивый?  
\- Красивый. – мужчина все же не подымал голову, и Шурка заметил, как дрогнули в сдержанной улыбке его губы.  
\- Ну вот! – воскликнул, явно довольный возможностью поговорить, парень и шумно захлопнул журнал. – Андрею можно верить. Андрей у нас пластический хирург. Он в красоте разбирается. Да, Андрей? – он толкнул под локоть невозмутимого мужчину. – Ну, вот что ты все время читаешь?! – заглянул в книжный разворот. – Ой, Господи, страх какой! – перевел взгляд на Шурика и доверительно сообщил. – Все время читает. Утомил прямо! Завтракает – читает. До траха читает. После траха читает. Кошмар! Второй день отпуска, а он опять с книгой. Выброшу!  
Мужчина ничего не сказал. Только прикусил губу. Ему явно очень хотелось рассмеяться. Шурка, совершенно растерявшись, таращился на парня. Тот, чуть наклонив голову, смотрел в ответ. Потом сказал.  
\- Ну?  
\- Что?  
\- Ну, отзовись что ли. Не самому же мне с собой разговаривать.  
\- Дань, прекращай! – прежде чем Шурка нашелся что сказать, громко сказал мужчина, которого как оказалось звали Андреем, и наконец засмеялся. – Совсем мальчика заморочил. Вы его простите. Ему когда скучно, он всегда к окружающим цепляется.  
\- Да, мне скучно! Потому что ты читаешь, а не общаешься со мной! А обещал!– парень по - кошачьи подлез под мужскую руку, удобно устраиваясь на его груди, глядя на Шурку непроницаемыми темными глазами и Шурка почувствовал, как жаром отдало в щеки. Это было так откровенно и бесстыже, что даже мелькнула мысль: если этот парень так всегда себя ведет, как он при этом еще живой и здоровый?  
\- Не шокируй человека. – мягко произнес мужчина, впрочем не предприняв попытки оттолкнуть или отстраниться самому, на что парень вывернул шею, глядя на него сверху вниз и абсолютно просто сказал, удивленно приподняв брови:  
\- Кого тут шокировать? Да он же сам такой. Не видишь, что ли?  
И тут уж Шурка окончательно покраснел. До пекущих щек и пульсирующих ушей.

* * *

С попутчиками так часто. Сперва все сидят с непроницаемыми физиономиями, занимаются своими мелкими делами с таким видом, будто разгадывание кроссворда или еда - это занятия государственной важности, требующие предельного сосредоточения. И молчат. Кучка чужих людей, случайно собравшихся вместе. Потом находится кто - то, кто решается нарушить церемонную тишину, и все. Оказывается, что мимика бывает и поживее, чем у мраморных статуй, кроссворд не такой уж и интересный, а едой можно поделиться. Конечно, не всегда находится такой «кто-то», и часто общение с попутчиками укладывается в две фразы. «Здравствуйте» при входе в купе и «Спасибо за дорогу» при выкатывании чемодана. Данил этим «кем-то» был. И уже через полчаса переставший позорно краснеть Шурик, искренне недоумевал, где он увидел в нем агрессию и недоброжелательность. Через полчаса он уже знал, что Данил – модель, у него есть брат, который тоже модель, и который тоже собрался в Крым, только своим ходом, чуть позже, со своей очередной девушкой – «Страшный бабник! Прям даже не знаю в кого!», что у Андрея своя клиника, и вообще «тебе бы вот тоже не помешало морду почистить». И в том, что они едут в Крым, а не в Испанию, виноват приступ ностальгии у Андрея, хотя «какая на фиг ностальгия? По мусорным кучам? Там - то и отелей, наверное, приличных нет.». Шурка на такую рецензию даже обиделся.  
\- А вы куда едете? В Ялту?  
\- Естественно, в Симеиз, – Данил фыркнул и, вытянув длинные ноги на Шуркино сидение, сполз по стенке, со стоном потянулся, запрокидывая руки. – Хоть погляжу на этот ваш … совковский гей-курорт.  
В его тоне было слегка насмешливое пренебрежение, наверное, поэтому даже Андрей оторвался от своей книги с картинками, кидая досадливый взгляд.  
\- Ну, не говнись! Не Мальдивы, но для разнообразия интересно. Обсуждали же уже.  
\- Да, зря ты так, – подхватил Шурка, глядя как Данил, зевая, морщит нос. – Нормально там, и красиво. И отели между прочим есть, – И зачем - то добавил. – Я тоже туда еду.  
\- Во, набросились на пару! - Не чуть не смутившись, округлил глаза ухмыляющийся Данил и весьма достоверно изобразил, как боится их претензий, передернувшись всем телом. – Ужас! - Тут же снова, уже знакомым тоном, пожаловался Шурке. - Он везде против меня себе соратников находит! - И тяжело вздохнул. - Ладно, не наезжаю больше на ваш Симеиз, а то еще с поезда сбросите. И вообще, я есть хочу!

Еще до того, как Данил полез в вытащенный из - под полки пакет, Шурка уже был уверен, что жареной курицы или вареных яиц, в потрескавшейся от переноски скорлупе, там не будет. Не выглядели эти попутчики людьми, у которых в такую жарищу есть желание есть жирную курицу, воняя уличным грилем на весь вагон. Что не могло не радовать. Хуже курицы, для Шурки был только штын из спиртных паров и едкого рыбного запаха, который часто разводили гастарбайтеры или веселые молодежные парочки, упивающиеся пивом с каждой станции до беспамятства. Поэтому он сидел, и краем глаза наблюдал, как Данил выставляет сок и прозрачные лотки с салатом и бутербродами.  
\- Будешь с нами кушать?  
Вопрос застал врасплох. Обычно кушать его приглашали сердобольные бабки, разкладывающие по столику, домашние разносолы. И он всегда отказывался, но тут неожиданно для себя, ляпнул, быстрее, чем успел подумать.  
\- Буду. А у меня тоже вкусный пирог есть. Сейчас достану.  
\- Сам пек? - С интересом покосился Данил, раскупоривая свои гофрированные магазинные упаковки.  
\- Да, конечно! – От такого предположения Шурка даже рассмеялся. Он, который уже год питающийся быстрозамороженными полуфабрикатами, и пироги. Совершенно несовместимо. - Я не умею. В магазине купил. У нас кулинария там классная.  
\- Это где?  
\- На Харьковской, в «Сельпо».  
Данил что-то понимающе промычал, вытаскивая из кулечка одноразовые вилки и ножи. Мимо за оконном пролетали поля, залитые солнцем, покачивался в стеклянной бутылке оранжевый сок, и в купе действительно делалось прохладнее.  
\- А вы где живете? - Шалея от собственной наглости, Шурка пальцем начертил в воздухе круг, заключая туда и наблюдающего за сервировкой Андрея и деловито раскладывающего бутерброды по тарелке Данила. – Вы же вместе?  
\- Откуда выводы? – Внезапно заинтересовался до этого молчащий Андрей, отложил, наконец, свой журнал. В вопросе не было агрессивного наезда, а только искреннее и добродушное любопытство, и Шурка решил, что этот Андрей, видимо, мужик неплохой.  
\- У вас один чемодан на двоих.  
\- Шерлок Холмс, ё-мое. – Босяцки хмыкнул Данил, водружая на бутерброд листик петрушки, а Андрей засмеялся.  
\- Там моего трусы, шорты и пару маек, так, что еще нужно разобраться, чей это чемодан, но суть ты уловил правильно.  
\- Ой, можно подумать! Я на курорт еду, а не целину осваивать, так что не фиг придираться. Это я еще по минимуму взял.  
\- О, да! В том году у нас двадцать пять кило перевеса было.  
\- Потому что мы в приличное место ездили, а не в этот твой Семииз!  
Шурка поймал себя на том, что сидит и улыбается, как дурак. Их перебранка звучала до ужаса мило и как-то привычно. Словно это было обычной манерой их общения, вот так друг над другом подтрунивать, шутливо и не обидно. И то, что они ее устроили при нем, почему-то ему польстило. Будто его впустили в круг своих.  
\- Мальчик, между прочим, задал вопрос! – Данил весело отбирал у Андрея упаковку с аппетитными сырными кусочками. – А ты не ответил, и, вообще, отдай! Я сам все красиво разложу, а то ты опять накидаешь, как попало.  
\- А что спросил мальчик? – Когда Андрей улыбался, в углах его глаз лучились смешливые морщинки, а лицо становилось по-мальчишески хитрым и открытым. Интересно, сколько ему лет? Под сорок?  
\- Я спрашивал, где вы обитаете. Но, если это секрет…  
\- Да, ну, какой секрет? На Оболонской набережной.  
\- Ну, вот! А я думал в Кончей Заспе. – деланно огорчился Шурка, поражаясь себе все больше и больше. Раньше за собой он не замечал способности шутить на скользкие темы с посторонними. Но не успел он испугаться, что возможно шутка про приют киевской знати была не в тему, как Данил абсолютно серьезно ответил, удовлетворенно оглядывая сервированный на симпатичных ярких салфетках стол.  
\- Там на самом деле очень здорово. Но Андрюше далеко на работу ездить. – И гостеприимно махнул рукой. – Кушать подано, садитесь жрать. Всем – приятного аппетита. – И первым потянул с тарелки бутерброд из тонкого тостерного хлеба.

* * *

Потом они валялись каждый на своей полке. Андрей дремал, уложив раскрытый журнал себе на живот, Данил, натянув наушники, смотрел что-то на большом макинтошевском плеере, хмурил внимательно брови, а Шурка пытался читать. Книга была в принципе интересная и полезная, про базы данных, недавно купленная, но теперь бесцельно пялясь в строчки, он уже в который раз пожалел, что не взял в дорогу обычную, художественную. Дурацкая привычка, оставшаяся от двух совместных лет жизни. Почему-то они всегда считали, что отдых – это достойное время для самообразования, поэтому вместо легкого детективчика в мягкой обложке, всегда таскали за собой монографии и языковые курсы. Правда, хватало благих намерений только на первые дни, а потом благополучно забытые учебники валялись на тумбочке или безжалостно сметались в сумку. Шурка улыбнулся, вспомнив, как однажды, они решили по утрам бегать. По извилистой дороге, под горой Кошка до научного городка Кацавели, что за аквапарком. Взяли с собой кроссовки, шорты, встали первым утром в семь и старательно пробежали весь путь, под еще мягким солнцем, вернувшись мокрющими от пота, на дрожащих ногах и с колотящимся с непривычки сердцем. На следующий день казалось, что в бедрах и заднице на десяток мышц больше, чем нужно, и все они болят так, что не присесть, не чихнуть. На том их пробежки и закончились, потому что хотелось выспаться, а после пробуждения, после разморенного секса, садиться на веранду с завтраком или унестись на пляж, не слишком еще забитый отдыхающими. Шурка перебирал эти воспоминания, как яркие коралловые бусины, увиденные когда-то в сувенирной лавке Воронцовского дворца, и почему-то с тех пор ассоциирующиеся с отдыхом и счастьем, и так больно, как в первые месяцы, уже не было. Только легкая, какая-то осенняя грусть и спокойное сожаление, что мол, ну, что поделать? Бывает. Шурке было приятно осознавать, что кризис прошел, пора прошлое оставить прошлому, и жить дальше. И новые знакомые вписывались в перспективу начать жить с чистого листа как нельзя лучше.  
\- А где будете жить?  
Данил сдвинул наушники и спросил:  
\- Что?  
\- Я спрашиваю, где жить будете, уже знаете?  
\- В отеле, наверное, – Данил пожал плечами, откладывая плеер. – Хотя, Андрей хочет снять жилье, но как-то мне эта идея не нравится.  
Он говорил приглушенно, что бы, наверное, не разбудить спящего, не глядя на Шурку, а рассматривая перрон за окном, где бодрые шумные бабки торговали пирожками, вялеными карпами и фруктами.  
\- Почему? – Шурка наблюдал за ним. Теперь, когда они были один на один, что-то изменилось. В интонациях и даже мимике, но он пока не мог понять, что именно. – Так все делают.  
Данил не ответил. Вытянув длинную красивую шею, заглянул куда-то совсем под окно и, спустил на пол ноги, нащупывая вьетнамки.  
\- Пойду, покурю.  
\- Иди, – зачем-то сказал Шурик, будто от него требовалось разрешение, и тоже заглянул за окно, почти прижимаясь носом к запыленному стеклу, пытаясь понять, что же там было такого интересного. Под окном стояла длинноволосая девчонка в топике, куря и слушая мужика, трясущего перед ее носом пластованной коричневой рыбой. Лицо у нее было лениво-скучающее, и становилось понятно, что рыбу она не купит. Мужик, будто не замечая ее отсутствующего вида, увлеченно рассказывал про жир, что «аж по пальцам течет» и обилие мяса «под два литра пива».  
\- А ты уже договорился про жилье или так, по приезду?  
Шурка поднял взгляд. Андрей, подперев голову ладонью, выжидающе смотрел на него.  
\- У меня тетка там живет. Кстати, она тоже сдает. И место классное. Прямо под Кошкой, у парка. Отдельный коттедж. Душ, кухня.  
\- Да?  
\- Могу позвонить, спросить, есть у нее места или нет. Сейчас уже сложно с жильем. Июль. Народу – куча.  
Внутри Шурки даже что-то подрагивало. Последний раз такой нетерпеливый охотничий азарт у него был, когда они заказывали Альке билеты на Мияви в Хельсинки, сидя перед компом двумя сжатыми сгустками, и жадно караулили, ожидая ответ перегруженного сервера. К слову сказать, билеты они тогда все-таки купили. Так неужели не повезет сейчас? Упустить такое знакомство в начале отпуска? Да, он себе этого никогда не простит.  
\- А море из окон видно? – Вдруг спросил задумчиво Андрей, и Шурка убежденно кивнул.  
\- Конечно, видно. И с веранды тоже видно.  
\- А то, этот бармалей хотел, что - бы непременно море.  
\- Ну, это и понятно. Не на соседние же заборы смотреть, – Шурка засмеялся, потянул телефон, лежащий на столике. – Сейчас позвоню, выясню и все расскажу.  
Хотя можно было и не звонить. Коттедж тетка всегда придерживала к его приезду, жертвуя заработком, когда бы его не приносила нелегкая, так что сейчас он собирался сделать приятный сюрприз всем: и тетке, и неожиданным попутчикам. И себе. С такими соседями, отпуск обещал быть каким угодно, но только не скучным и однообразным.


	2. Chapter 2

Поезд был проходящий, на Севастополь, но народу с него все равно сошло много. Раньше они ездили в Крым на автобусе, потому что прямых поездов из их родного города не было. В том, чтобы выгрузится из душного салона «Икаруса» в прохладную ночь, дремать на вокзале или разглядывать, как редеет за окном темнота, как появляются за окнами поросшие лесом горы, ждать в первую маршрутку из Ялты на Симеиз, слушая просыпающихся птиц, была приятная предвкушающая ритуальность. И, наверное, какая-то особая дорожная романтика, о которой они оба почему-то всегда стеснялись говорить вслух.  
Пока ждали отправления маршрутки, и пили кофе из картонных стаканчиков, Шурка в очередной раз подумал, что сигареты, будь они неладны, сближают. Данил курил, натянув на голову капюшон тонкой черной худи, негромко переговаривался с Андреем, и, чтобы встрять в разговор, достаточно было бы засунуть в зубы сигарету и попросить зажигалку. Но Шурка не курил. Причем никогда. Поэтому пришлось независимо переминаться с ноги на ногу в стороне и досматривать на плеере кино, прислушиваясь краем уха к чужому разговору. Говорили о серпантине, который «надеюсь, не как в Ситжесе», о каком-то Яне и деньгах, потом приглушенно и весело о чем-то, чего Шурка не расслышал, но оно явно и не предназначалось для чужих ушей. Данил тихо смеялся, а Андрей с подчеркнуто суровым видом щурился и якобы укоризненно цокал языком.  
О нем вспомнили, уже загрузившись в маршрутку.  
\- А экскурсии там сейчас продают, не знаешь? Или надо из Ялты заказывать? - Андрей вытянул из рюкзака дорожную подушку и, не глядя, протянул, Данилу, сидящему у окна. В салоне было темно, но Шурке показалось, что подушка не как обычная подушка в виде рогалика, а еще и с хвостом и чем-то подозрительно похожим на яркие уши. Детский сад.  
\- Ну, хотите можно и в Ялте заказать, а вообще-то в Симеизе куча турагентств. Прямо на улицах сидят. А куда вы хотите?  
Такие как они, наверное, хотели в Бахчисарай и Воронцовский дворец, что бы цивилизованно и пафос, но Данил, выправлявший из-под хвостатой подушки, стянутые в «хвост» волосы, отозвался, впрочем, не глядя на Шурку, а по - прежнему рассматривая вокзальную площадь за окном.  
\- В горы куда-нибудь бы сходить. И дайвинг, - развернулся, наконец, и, выглянув из-за Андрея, спросил. – Только говорят, что Черное море мертвое у дна. Правда?  
Стыдно было признаваться, но Шурик не умел плавать. В принципе, а тем более с аквалангом. Это всегда было у них поводом для беззлобных шуток, когда приходила пора купаться, и он заходил в море не глубже, чем по грудь, балансируя на скользкой неудобной гальке. Поэтому про дно моря он ничего толком и не знал, но сплетня про мертвый слой из-за просачивающегося сероводорода и будущий взрыв, была ему знакома. Правда, говорить такие глупости Шурка не собирался, поэтому просто и дипломатично спросил в ответ.  
\- А ты плаваешь с аквалангом?  
\- Мы оба плаваем, - коротко ответил ему Данил и откинулся на сидение, потягиваясь и зевая.  
Автобус, покачиваясь, выруливал мимо такси, у которых курили водители, почти все как один, восточной наружности, Шурка ерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее, проплыл мимо троллейбус, который они обогнали, как Андрей вдруг негромко засмеялся.  
\- Господи, они еще ходят?  
\- Можно подумать, они в Киеве не ходят, - тут же пробурчали, снова сладко зевнув от окна, но Шурка сразу понял, к чему был вопрос и откуда такое радостное узнавание в чужом смехе. Наверное, так же радуешься, приехав в гости к бабушке, где пропадал в детстве месяцами, и обнаруживаешь, что двор все тот же, и старые качели, на которых вертелись с друзьями, и где теперь можно прекрасно дуть пиво, на месте, даже подкрашенные и со смазанными петлями. Осознание, что детство хоть где-то, но еще живет.  
\- Ездили?  
\- И не раз. – Андрей улыбался. – Я в свое время хорошо Крым знал. Каждый год сюда мотался. Это потом не до того стало.  
\- Я тоже каждый год, - зачем-то сообщил Шурка, будто бы его спрашивали. Но Андрей, наверное, уже не услышал, потому что повернулся к Данилу, отвечая на какой-то негромкий вопрос. До Шурки долетали обрывки фраз о троллейбусе, который «единственный междугородний в мире», стонущие зевки, сзади девчонка приглушенно говорила по телефону, что «уже села», и под весь этот уютно бубнящий фон, убаюканный размеренным покачиванием маршрутки, он, наконец, уснул. Что бы проснутся уже за «Артеком», и увидеть за окнами в рассветной дымке долгожданное, действительно черное море.

* * *

\- «Тан» - что?!  
\- Тандыр.  
Они шли по главной улице, купив у рынка горячие тандырные лепешки, и Данил учил новые слова.  
\- А та фигня, похожая на анальные шарики, как называлась?  
\- Чурчхела.  
\- О, Господи, язык можно сломать! И это еще и едят.  
\- Едят не только это, - Андрей перехватил чемодан из одной руки в другую, поправил козырек защитного цвета кепки и пояснил улыбающемуся Шурке. – Даня у нас незнакомую пищу не употребляет.  
\- Правильно! Не буду я всякую дрянь есть. И не называй меня Даней! Это только ты всякую фигню пробуешь без разбора. И эти анальные шарики, небось, точно в рот потянешь. Зуб даю.  
\- Между прочим, чурчхела… - Шурка даже осекся, обреченно понимая, что теперь безобидная восточная сладость навсегда превратится для него в «анальные шарики», потому что и, правда, похоже. Странно, что раньше не замечал. – Вкусная. Орехи и сок. Чего же это дрянь?  
\- Потому что, дрянь, - категорично и безапелляционно заявил Данил, остановившись и принявшись поправлять ремешок сандаля. – По ее цвету за километр видно, чем красили. Нет, вы, конечно, кушайте на здоровье. Только ты мне потом не жалуйся, что у тебя опять болит поджелудочная, и тебе хочется блевать даже от воды. О-ох, как красиво!  
Переходы от порицания чурчхелы к поучениям Андрею и потом к восторженному выдоху были настолько стремительны, что Шурка даже озадаченно поднял брови. Но охать действительно было от чего. Они повернули по спускающейся вниз улочке, по одну сторону которой обрывался заросший парком склон. Впереди, на фоне утреннего прозрачного неба, горы Кошки и зеленых кипарисов бледным призраком Мавритании встала вилла Мечта, заброшенная, разрушающаяся, но по-прежнему производящая впечатление. Может даже большее, чем, если бы ее отреставрировали и устроили внутри какой-нибудь модный отель. Хотя, конечно, Шурка всегда жалел, что этого никто не сделал и так, наверное, и не сделает. Похожий на арабскую крепость с маленьким псевдо-минаретом, беленый дом строили еще до революции, он красовался на рекламных открытках и любительских картинах, продаваемых туристам, и тихо умирал от людской безалаберности. Там было клево устраивать фотосессии, на фоне кованых решетчатых окон, густо разросшихся кустов и разрушающихся перекрытий, и, когда они пару раз приезжали втроем, Алька даже лазала наверх и бодро орала оттуда, что мол «не ссыте, тут безопасно и шикарный вид». Но они так и не рискнули. Все-таки весила Алька для скачков по стропилам и дырявым лестницам куда меньше их обоих.  
\- Ну, чисто Турция. Лепешки эти ваши, минареты, только мусора больше. – Данил снова тащил сумку и разглагольствовал. – Смотри, любимый, сопрут меня тут местные знойные татары и обесчестят.  
\- Опоздали местные знойные татары, - невозмутимо парировал Андрей. – С обесчещиванием. Разве что любимой женой в гарем.  
\- И ты отдашь?  
\- Отдам. Все равно вернут. Еще и с доплатой.  
Шурка засмеялся, глядя, как Андрей ловко уворачивается от жаждущего мести Данила, умудряясь не уронить тяжелый чемодан, и осознание отдыха вдруг навалилось будоражащей веселой волной. То ли от еще по-утреннему свежего воздуха, пронизанного солнцем, то ли от того, что даже Андрей, еще в поезде бывший солидным и спокойным, сейчас походил на вырвавшегося от родителей подростка, то ли просто от предвкушения дуракаваляния, моря и хорошей компании. И почему-то ужасно захотелось пива. Холодного, в ледяной запотевшей бутылке.  
\- А где эти ваши знаменитые «Ежи»?  
\- Пива хочу, - озвучил свое желание Шурка и добавил, уже отвечая Данилу, с интересом разглядывающего башенку виллы. – А сейчас завернем, там на аллее и «Ежи». Если на городской пляж ходить, как раз через них.  
\- Подозреваю, мы не будем ходить на городской пляж.  
\- Дети?  
В сезон на городских пляжах был пищащий, рыдающий и капризничающий ад в ярких бубликах надувных кругов, плавательных матрасиках и бдительных мамашах. В сезон городские пляжи лично Шурку пугали.  
\- Люди, - хмыкнул Андрей, поправляя козырек защитной кепки. – Отдохнуть же приехали. А потом, насколько я помню, тут диких пляжей валом.  
\- И аквапарк есть. Я в Интернете смотрел, - невпопад добавил Данил. – Только без подогрева. Вот же, блин, колхоз.  
Интересно, он так бухтит постоянно или потому что они не полетели, куда там они собирались, в Испанию? И вот же странное дело, пару лет назад, когда они только первый раз приехали в Симеиз и попали в аквапарк, Шурка тоже ворчал и ругался, когда они, дрожа, проторчали в очереди на очередную горку, высыхая на прохладном морском ветру, чтобы потом с разгону нырнуть в пронзительно холодную воду. Они тоже бурчали, когда видели переполненные баки или мусор в углах лестницы, ведущей на пляж, и возмущались дороговизной цен на рынке, но сейчас, недовольный, хоть и беззлобный нудеж Данила, пробудил в Шурке какую-то патриотическую злость. И захотелось предложить кое-кому убраться из этого «колхоза» в свои Испании, если такие привередливые, и не портить отпускное настроение людям, которых все устраивает.  
За поворотом, открылись старая магнолия у входа в парк и аллея. Как подозревал Шурка, слава гей-курорта началась именно с этой аллеи, где с равным промежутком красовались не присноизвестные девушки с веслами, а беленые скульптуры античных красавцев на невысоких постаментах. Кафе уже так, присоседилось по ходу дела, потому что было здесь единственным, утопленным в глубину парке и скрытым от особо любопытных глаз отдыхающих.  
\- А почему собственно «Ежи»?  
\- А там в парке скульптура: ежиха с ежатами. Прямо рядом с кафе, - опередив Шурку, уже было открывшего рот, вдруг сказал Андрей, щурясь на Кошку, величественно возвышавшуюся прямо по курсу. – Потому и «Ежи».  
\- Миша даже герб сделал. – Над главным входом в кафе и правда висел серый герб с тремя ежиками и названием, известным всему СПГ. Интересно, кто-то еще помнил, как это кафе называлось раньше?  
\- Покажешь?  
\- Покажу, - Андрей сжал пальцы вложившего в его ладонь руку Данила, заставив Шурку неловко отвести взгляд. - Надо вообще сделать тур по местам боевой славы. Если они еще, конечно, сохранились. Вон, кстати, и само заведение.  
Шурка даже ухмыльнулся, наблюдая за выражением лица гламурного Данила, увидевшего домик кафе, неброско примостившийся у боковой аллеи, ведущей к спуску на пляж.  
\- Это…оно?!  
Разачарованный возглас капслоком повис в воздухе, и Шурка засмеялся как-то одновременно с Андреем.  
\- ОМГ! Куда ты меня заманил? – Данил скорбно заломил брови и добавил тоном истерички-жены, со слезой в голосе, восклицающей о загубленной жизни. - Я всегда знал, что у тебя была трэшовая молодость! – и тоже засмеялся.

Надежда Павловна, Шуркина тетка по матери, жила сама, работала сестрой-хозяйкой в местном детском санатории, курила крепкие отечественные сигареты и походила на отставную боцманшу выправкой и дочерна загоревшей кожей. Нежданных постояльцев определили в пустующий, приготовленный для Шурки коттедж за пятьдесят долларов в сутки, а сам Шурка потащил вещи в прохладную темноту дома, где вкусно пахло едой.  
\- Вареников с вишнями налепила, ваших любимых, - пояснила до этого молчавшая тетка, заходя следом за ним. – Переодевайся, и поешь, пока теплые.  
Ваших любимых. Он все ждал, когда она спросит. А она, вместо этого, прислонилась плечом к дверному косяку и смотрела, внимательно щуря серые, такие же, как у мамы, глаза.  
\- Где ты этих голубков взял? Твои друзья?  
\- В поезде познакомились. Я подумал, что тебе заработок не помешает. А эти вроде не бедные.  
\- Какой заботливый, - тетка хмыкнула. – А мужики, и правда, на вид приличные. Даже не торговались. И хорошо, когда парой. Не так распутничать будут.  
Тетка жила забор в забор с Мишей, владельцем «Ежей», хотя и без того, как все жители Симеиза гомофобией не страдала, и подходила к вопросу выбора постояльцев весьма рационально. Геи, в отличии от пар с детьми, вещи не ломали, постели не пачкали, не гонялись за дворовыми котами, обычно вели себя достаточно тихо и даже если и надирались, то делали это как-то не в пример деликатнее, чем степенные отцы семейств. По крайней мере, многие. Симеиз делал на геях деньги, и, наверное, по всей Украине вряд ли бы нашлось место более лояльное к сексуальным меньшинствам.  
Шурка возился, раскладывая вещи. Тетка молчала за спиной, а потом все-таки спросила.  
\- А ты почему один? Я вас обоих ждала.  
\- А Сашка в Чехию уехал, - и почему бы просто не сказать: «мы расстались» или «так вышло»? Но такие ответы вдруг показались Шурке пафосными и напитанными какой-то картинной трагичностью, поэтому он обернулся и хмыкнув, добавил. – Отдыхать.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Как там дома?  
\- По – прежнему, - Шурка, сидя на ступеньке с миской на коленях, уплетал сочные, еще теплые вареники, щедро политые сметаной и сочащиеся сладким сахарным сиропом. – Тебе от всех привет.  
\- Две недели отпуск?  
\- Неделя. За свой счет.  
Тетка сидела рядом, за вынесенным во двор столом, и резала кабачки на икру. Облизывая липкие губы, Шурка обреченно подумал, что попал. Теперь его будут кормить на убой, рассказывая, что «совсем отощал в своем Киеве», а он будет покорно лопать все, что не подставят под нос, потому что отказаться от той вкуснятины, что готовила тетка, было решительно невозможно.  
Из домика вышел Данил, в коротких шортах, майке и холщёвой сумкой-авоськой через плечо, принялся стягивать волосы в хвост, пока Андрей закрывал дверь.  
\- На разведку сходим, - пояснил Андрей, оборачиваясь и замечая их, улыбнулся, глядя на тетку. – Сто лет у вас тут не был. Интересно, насколько поменялось.  
\- Ну, за сто-то лет прилично поменялось, - на самом деле тетка не язвила, просто у неё была такая манера разговаривать – подтрунивая. – Вон «Коралл» продали. Теперь шлагбаум, не подступишься.  
\- « Коралл» это пляж под скалой? Да, невесело. И кому продали?  
\- Не весело, - кивнула тетка, соглашаясь, а Данил, нахлобучив кепку, нетерпеливо потянул Андрея под локоть,  
\- Идем уже. Потом про пляжи поговорите.  
\- Ну, чисто девка. Что лицом, что манерами, - проводив их взглядом, задумчиво сказала тетка, подтянула пачку «Примы» и дешевую зажигалку. – В темноте и попутать можно.  
\- Да ну, - вяло возразил Шурка, дожевывая последний вареник. Солнце разогнало утреннюю дымку, и Кошка возвышалась, врезанная в яркое небо неровным силуэтом. А от сытости и с дороги привычно хотелось спать, а не дискутировать, даже если тетка и была в чем-то и не права. Тетке тоже видно не слишком хотелось развивать тему – кто они для нее были? Очередные отдыхающие, лица которых проходят за сезон чередой, и только некоторых запоминаешь, только некоторые потом возвращаются снова, превращаясь в привычных знакомых. А если каждого обсуждать, так и язык сотрется.  
Они сидели и и молчали. Тянуло крепким табаком, воздух наливался сочным теплом, пригревало макушку, и Шурка, поставив, наконец, пустую миску уже было собирался встать, как она снова спросила.  
\- А с каких – это пор вы порознь отдыхаете?  
\- С тех пор, как я переехал. Где у тебя губка, я миску помою.  
\- А он разве не переехал? Это же вроде его была идея. Поставь, я сама помою.  
\- Он передумал. Работа, проблемы, все такое. Где моющее?  
\- Где всегда. У раковины. Поругались, что ли?  
Елозя пенящейся губкой по миске, Шурка кивнул, нехотя сказал.  
\- Ну, вроде того.  
И почему признаваться, что разошлись, так трудно? Будто есть что – то постыдное и унизительное в том, что кто-то от кого-то уходит. Даже, если это сделал ты. Или все дело в том, почему ты это сделал?  
\- Так что, вообще, что ли больше не общаетесь?  
Он понимал, что тетка интересуется не ради досужего любопытства или дежурного участия. Ей всегда нравился Сашка, она единственная среди родни знала о Шурке правду, и сейчас чувствовалось, что ей действительно не все равно, но этот допрос начал доставать. Хотя он и готовился к тому, что рано или поздно, но расспросы неизбежны.  
\- Созваниваемся иногда, - он поставил вымытую миску вверх дном на оббитый клеенкой стол, вспоминая письма по электронке, начавшие приходить месяц назад, и короткие разговоры по телефону. – Теть Надь, я пойду, посплю, а то после еды в сон клонит. Будите, если помощь будет нужна.

В их родном городе, отнюдь не маленьком, славном четырьмя металлургическими комбинатами и морем, совершенно отсутствовали места, где можно было знакомиться, поэтому они, как водиться, нашли друг друга в интернете. Переписывались неделю, потом договорились встретиться. Шурка хорошо помнил тот день. Было холодно и слякотно, но они все равно зачем–то пошли к морю, и долго гуляли по длинной безлюдной набережной, вдоль пляжа, где на рельсах стояли пустые товарные вагоны. Даже пару раз поцеловались, а потом поехали к Альке, подруге Саши, пить пиво, и Шурка просидел весь вечер в обнимку с диванной подушкой, молча прислушиваясь к их болтовне и кляня себя за дурацкую застенчивость. Она потом рассказывала, что сразу поняла, с той самой первой встречи, что Шурка станет для Сашки чем-то особенным, потому что он никогда не водил к ней всех этих своих интернетовских знакомых. А Шурку привел. В первую встречу. Серьезно - молчаливого, в черной шапке - «пидорке», похожего на ботаника из металлургического вуза. И это для них, дружащих с детства, значило больше, чем Шурка мог представить. Доверие. Одобрение близкого. Шурке было сложно это понять тогда, потому что до них у него не было друзей, с которыми можно не фильтровать темы и быть самим собой. А теперь, спустя три года, он сам показывал ей фотографии, откликнувшихся на его анкету, и они не всегда прилично шутили, разглядывая очередного претендента в любовники. Они всегда с ней неприлично шутили. А Сашку это раздражало, и он бурчал, что нельзя же быть такими пошлыми. Первые месяцы после ссоры, Шурка почему-то вспоминал не то хорошее, что было между ними за это время, а только то, что оправдывало его желание порвать со всем к чертовой матери. Сашка – чертов трудоголик. Сашка – сноб и карьерист. Сашка помешан на деньгах, и постоянно недоволен достигнутым, и ему все время надо что-то делать, что-то планировать, и зарабатывать больше и больше, будто он не может остановиться. Сашка считает, что есть только одно мнение. Его. Сашка – эгоист и зануда, и любит не к месту ляпать, что по натуре он одиночка, и ему никто не нужен, даже если в этот момент под его боком кто-то есть. Шурка помнил четкое количество дней, когда они ночевали вместе, чем когда-то вогнал Альку в шок, а Сашка забывал даже время, на которое они договаривались встретиться, приходя минимум на пол часа позже. «Если хотите, что бы Саша приходил на семь скажите, что вечеринка на шесть, и не прогадаете», смеялись друзья, приняв эту дурацкую способность опаздывать как должное, но Шурке было не смешно. Он психовал, обижался, не в силах понять, неужели, черт возьми, нельзя выйти пораньше, и в результате они ругались и дулись друг на друга. Потом, правда, всегда мирились.  
Вместо сна, он лежал, разглядывая на потолке колеблющееся тени от винограда, заплетающего окно, и снова над этим всем думал. В Киеве предвкушалось, что стоит приехать на отдых, и новые впечатления нахлынут волной и сотрут все остатки неуютной горечи. А пока получалось наоборот. От того, что новые знакомые гуляли где-то по Симеизу, а он лежал тут дурак - дураком, хоть и с полным пузом вареников, на Шурку нашла непривычная жалость к себе. Все-таки отдыхать лучше ездить компанией или парой. Тогда уже по умолчанию весело. В противном случаи, если ты не намеревался провести отпуск за написанием книги или размышлениями о жизни, отдыхая от людей и города, надо себе кого-то искать. Что бы не выглядеть среди счастливых парочек полным неудачником и идиотом, уныло дроча в одиночестве.  
Эти конструктивные мысли Шурку взбодрили, и он, потянувшись, решительно встал с кровати с четким намерением. Нет, не идти немедленно на поиски кого-то, а хотя бы для начала купить пива, которого хотел еще с момента приезда.

* * *

\- Присоединяйся, - позвал его удобно устроившийся в пластиковом кресле Андрей, когда Шурка вернулся с рейда по окрестностям. Перед Андреем на столе плакала моросью запотевшая бутылка «Черниговского светлого», горкой лежала на тарелке распотрошенная косичка копченого сулугуни и примостился все тот же медицинский журнал. Шурка сел напротив, присоединяя к закуске пакет купленных местных креветок, терпко пахнущих морем и укропом и свою пластиковую литрушку нефильтрованого пива.  
\- А Данил где?  
\- Спит, - Андрей потянулся и вытащил себе одну креветку, отвертел ей голову и сжевал все остальное вместе с панцирем и хвостом. - Покупался?  
\- Нет еще. Так, просто прошелся. А вы? – Шурка завертел головой в поисках какой-то тары, а вставать было так лень, что бы идти к тетке в дом за стаканом, что он в результате просто с хрустом открутил крышку и с наслаждением присосался к ледяному игристому пиву.  
\- А мы покупались. Тоже прошлись, продуктов купили. Хорошо тут.  
Андрей был только в шортах, и когда потягивался, все мышцы на его поджаром жилистом теле играли под кожей как резиновые. Шурка заинтересованно разглядывал черную татуировку на груди, тоже луща себе креветку.  
\- Прикольно. Как там это у вас называется? Чаша Гиппократа?  
\- Чаша со змеей, - Андрей скосил взгляд на татуировку, провел ладонью, будто разглаживая. – Гиппократа – это клятва.  
\- А что написано?  
\- «Не навреди».  
\- Латынь?  
\- Да. Бзики молодости. В том году хотел вывести, а потом плюнул и попросил доделать. Решил, пусть уж будет. Все- таки знаково. Да и мелкому нравится. Он вообще фанат татушек. Мог бы, забился бы весь, как полинезиец.  
\- А чего не может?  
\- Работа, - скупо объяснил Андрей, пожимая плечами, толкнул пальцами тарелку с сыром по направлению к Шурику. – Угощайся. Не сиди.  
\- Спасибо, - Шурка потянул из сырного переплетения длинный желтоватый ус, зачем-то сказал. – А у меня тоже парень врач был. Гинеколог.  
\- Не повезло тебе. А почему – «был»?  
\- Разбежались, - Шурка тоже заулыбался засмеявшемуся Андрею, в тон спросил. – А почему «не повезло»? Типа не по профилю?  
\- Да нет. Типа врач – это диагноз.  
\- Любите вы себя.  
\- Скажем так, объективно оцениваю. И давай на «ты».  
Шурка только хмыкнул, запивая терпкий привкус волокнистого сулугуни мутным пивом. Да, в плане диагноза Андрей был прав. Никто, наверное, не застревал так в работе, как медики. Разве что, еще менты. До переезда, они время от времени тусовались в Сашкиной компании, где кроме Шурика-программиста было четыре гинеколога, хирург и судебный врач. Рано или поздно все разговоры сводились к одному – работе. Конечно, разные медицинские истории слушать порой было любопытно, но, учитывая состав тусующихся, истории если и рассказывали, то не так, как рассказывают в незнакомой компании просто с целью позабавить публику. А истории, пересыпанные непонятными терминами, именами неведомых Шурке коллег и начальства, лекарств и прочих премудростей, навевали на Шурку тоску. Однажды он, устав слушать про непонятную «гистероскопию», пошутил, что мол, может, сменим тему, а то я вам тут тоже сейчас про транзакцию и базы данных расскажу, но шутку не поняли. И после короткой недоуменной заминки, все продолжилось, а Сашка потом недовольно бурчал, что он, Шурка, не умеет «ассимилироваться». И это были цветочки по сравнению с ночными вызовами, сюсюкающими дамочками с колясками, которым при встрече с «доктором» надо было тут же поделиться всеми особенностями жизнедеятельности их ненаглядных чад и Сашкиной диссертацией, которая напоминала Шурику ненасытного змея, сосущего свободное время из их жизни с жадностью пылесоса. И Шурка искренне не верил, что можно вот так позволять работе и пациентам оккупировать свою жизнь, если только в этом не замешан корыстный денежный интерес. Сам он забывал о своих программах, измеряющих сечения труб и прочую металлургическую мутотень, едва переступал порог конструкторского бюро. В мире существовало столько интересных вещей, что просто идиотизмом было постоянно говорить о работе вне работы. А Сашка возражал: «Ты не понимаешь» и обижался на Шуркино «Всех денег все равно не заработаешь».  
\- А Данил случайно – не врач?  
\- Боже упаси! – Андрей даже шутливо закатил глаза. – Хватит нам в семье одного врача. Хотя, знаешь, быть моделью, тоже еще тот геморрой. Так что, одно другого стоит.  
Про «семью» было сказано так легко и мимоходом, будто это было вполне естественно и как так и надо. Два мужика и семья. Слышать такое было как-то странно.  
\- Ну, конечно! – Сипло заявили у Шурика за спиной. – Вас только оставь, вы уже тут жопы обсуждаете.  
И Данил с зевком, спустился по ступеням, сонно пошатываясь, обогнул сидящего нога за ногу Шурку и плюхнулся Андрею на колени. Уронил голову на голое мужское плечо, снова отчаянно зевнул и пробубнил:  
\- Так что там про геморрой? Мне тоже интересно.  
\- Мы вообще-то профессии обсуждали, а не жопы. У Шуры вон бывший молодой человек, оказывается, тоже врач.  
\- С чем Шуру и поздравляю, - Данил открыл один глаз и, стащив с тарелки сыр, засунул в рот и принялся меланхолично жевать, снова зажмурившись. – Значит, Шура тоже знает, что песню Земфиры про соседей, надо на самом деле петь про пациентов.  
Шурка глянул, как широкая ладонь Андрея ласково и привычно гладит под майкой мальчишескую спину, и снова неловко отвел взгляд. Как тогда, когда в поезде, Данил прижимался к Андрею, или когда брал его за руку, когда они шли от автовокзала. Их откровенность напрягала. Почему, он и сам не понимал. Машинально поинтересовался, задумчиво отхлебнув пива:  
\- Это какая песня?  
\- «Хочешь, я убью соседей, что мешают спать», - с готовностью продекламировал Данил, и неожиданно выпрямился, садясь уже ровно, обняв Андрея за шею. – О, вкусный сыр! А где вообще мое пиво?  
\- В холодильнике. И ты пойдешь за ним сам.  
\- Садюга! - В скорбном возгласе было осуждение и обреченность приговоренного к казни. – Тогда я буду пить твое!  
Шурка, улыбаясь, наблюдал за их веселой возней в борьбе за бутылку, и думал, что еще не разу так явно не чувствовал себя третьим лишним. И он с неудовольствием вдруг понял в чем, собственно, причина того дурацкого напряга, который заставлял его чувствовать себя неуютно. Слегка раздраженная слегка зависть. Сашке всегда было не все равно, что думают и говорят о них окружающие, и он мог оборвать Шуркин, пусть и шутливый порыв приластиться, хмурясь и недовольно сводя брови. Этим двум, судя по всему, было плевать.  
\- Господа, пидорасы! – Выдернул его из размышлений звонкий голос Данила. – А мы вообще в этот ваш местный оплот разврата и совковой архитектуры под названием «Ежи» пойдем? Праздника охота.  
\- Мы пойдем в этот наш местный оплот под названием «Ежи»? – Весело поинтересовался Андрей, все еще поддерживая Данила под спину, и глядя на Шурку. И он, отбрасывая дурацкие мысли, засмеялся и хулигански ответил незаконченной пошлой поговоркой:  
\- А хуле нам? Конечно, пойдем.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Мама, - жалобно прокряхтел Данил, натягивая себе на голову влажное полотенце. – Бухать – это зло.  
\- Ну, а кто тебе виноват? Попей вон винца, отпустит.  
При слове «винцо» Данил протестующее замычал и зарылся под свое полотенце по лопатки. Шурка прикусил губу, что бы не заржать, переглянувшись с хитро дернувшим бровями Андреем, и с удовольствием хлебнул разбавленного с минералкой белого сухого, купленного утром на рынке. К белому сухому прилагались свежие лепешки, пресный козий сыр с красно-зелеными вкраплениями специй, розово-сахарные на разрезе помидоры и неизменные креветки. Среднеземноморская диета, как справедливо заметил Андрей, когда они собирали себе завтрак на вынос.  
\- И почему я не сожрал таблетку? – Бурчание из-под полотенца заставило их снова хмыкнуть.  
\- Почему ты не сожрал таблетку? – Андрей потянулся, наклоняясь над спиной своего страдающего от похмелья парня, звонко чмокнул между лопаток. – Потому что ты распиздяй и алкоголик.  
\- Сам ты – алкоголик! Потому что у нас нет таблеток!  
\- Не ври. Ты их просто не искал. У нас есть, - Андрей задумался на пару секунд и изрек: - Цитрамон.  
\- Зашибись, шикарная аптечка! Ты врач, блин, или где? Шу-ура! Твой экс тоже не возил с собой таблетки?  
\- Возил. Много, - Шурка лежал на спине и разглядывал сквозь темные очки плывущие в небе облака, маленькие и клочковатые. – Он был предусмотрительный.  
\- Вот видишь! У Шуры парень был предусмотрительный. Шурин парень не хотел, что бы Шура ненароком помер из-за поноса или похмелья. - в голосе Данила были жалобные хнычущие нотки. – А тебе вот насрать на мои мучения. – Под полотенцем воцарилось молчание. А потом Данил добавил, наверное, справедливости ради – Да и на свои тоже.  
\- Какие же это у меня мучения? Нет у меня никаких мучений. А ты заканчивай ныть и иди, покупайся. Вода прохладненькая, твоей башке сразу станет лучше, – Андрей засмеялся, защекотал Данила по ребрам. – А потом поешь, и вообще все будет зашибись. Глюкоза похмелье снимает на раз-два-три. Давай, давай, хватит валяться.  
Шурке, прикрывшему глаза, было слышно, как в результате непродолжительного ерзанья, раздался громкий плюх. Видимо, все - таки Данил был отправлен на водную антипохмельную процедуру.  
\- Он на самом деле не нытик.  
Шурка повернул голову, поглядел на полулежащего и смотрящего на море Андрея. Почему-то несмотря на фразу, звучало так, будто он просто поясняет ситуацию, а не оправдывается.  
\- Это так, ради развлечения.  
\- А не напрягает?  
\- Меня? – Андрей перевел взгляд на него, улыбнулся. – Нет. Чаще умиляет.  
Умиляет? Шурка даже не нашелся что сказать. Что ж, у всех разные понятия о том, что может умилять. И вечно бурчащий тип, видимо, не худший вариант.  
\- А вы давно вместе?  
\- Два года.  
Они с Сашкой встречались три. Правда, не жили вместе даже месяца из этих трех лет. Наверное, совместное проживание быстрее обкатывает и притирает. Или, в конце концов, разводит.  
\- Блин, вода и, правда, шикарная! – Вынырнувший Данил отгребал с лица липнущие темной паутиной волосы. Андрей порылся в сумке и протянул ему резинку. Он небрежно стянул за затылке «хвост» и снова нырнул туда, где в прозрачной глубине расплывались силуэты камней и снующих мелких рыбешек. Солнце ощутимо припекало, и Шурка, потянувшись за защитным кремом подумал, что надо бы тоже окунуться. Хоть тут и не слишком удачное для него место для купания. Городской пляж был бы уместнее, но здесь, на теплых гладкий камнях, о которые с тихом плеском билось море, где никто не орал и не маячил перед лицом, было здорово. Умиротворенно и спокойно. Жаль, что они раньше никогда сюда не приходили. Нет, Шурка конечно, знал о существовании диких пляжей, если можно было так назвать скопление более-менее плоских валунов. Народ в «Ежах» наперебой хвалился любимыми местами, где можно загорать голышом и так же купаться, потому что с дороги не видно, а значит и исключено излишнее навязчивое внимание со стороны, но они так не разу не нашли времени, что бы их разыскать.  
Данил снова вынырнул, отфыркиваясь, лоснящийся и гибкий как тюлень.  
\- Ты, как тюлень, - зачем-то сообщил ему это Шурка, снова приложился к уже теплому стаканчику с вином. – Надо бутылку в воду сунуть. Греется.  
\- А в Кейптауне тюлени прямо в порт заплывают. – Данил весело щурился, удерживаясь обеими руками за валун и легко бултыхая ногами. - Такие клёвые. А чайки на них орут и прогоняют. Мы как-то видели.  
\- Были в Кейптауне?  
\- Ага, этой зимой.  
\- Ого, - вежливо удивился Шурка, пытаясь вспомнить, где вообще этот Кейптаун находится. Не вспоминалось, но внутри бродило ощущение чего-то дальнего и почти сказочного.  
\- Да, там здорово. К Андрюшиному товарищу ездили. Я бы еще не отказался, только, блин, слишком дорого. Мы только на билеты четыре штуки вбухали.  
И явно не гривен. До этого у Шурки никогда не было знакомых, так спокойно рассуждающих о поездках за границу, тысячах долларов, живущих в элитных районах и пакующих шмотки в брэндовые чемоданы. Но такому, как оказалось, он не завидовал. Особенно, когда говорилось вот так, не для показухи, а просто потому что это была их обыденная жизнь. Это чувствовалось, и вызывало только интерес, как при столкновении с чем-то неизвестным и любопытным. Удовлетворяло извечное Шуркино стремление наблюдать и анализировать.  
\- А фотки есть?  
\- Да, где-то на лептопе должны быть, - Андрей, обвязав горлышко пластиковой бутылки с вином заранее припасенной веревкой, спустил ее между камнями, где в расселине звонко плюхались волны. – А вы куда-нибудь ездили?  
\- В Прагу. Один раз. Ну, и сюда в Крым регулярно.  
\- В Праге хорошо.  
\- И пиво вкусное! – Данил внезапно ушел под воду, а когда вынырнул, тут же швырнул в не успевшего увернуться Андрея мокрым комком. – И ссать от него не хочется.  
Мокрый черный комок оказался свернутыми плавками. Андрей, растряхнув, бросил их на камень и укоризненно щурясь, протянул, поднимаясь.  
\- Бесты-ыжая ты морда!  
Укоризны в его тоне не было вообще. Только сдержанное пока еще веселье.  
\- Ну, а че? - Бодро отплывший от камней Данил расплылся в ухмылке, лукаво и подначивающее дернул бровями. – Ползи в воду и догоняй!  
\- Ты сам напросился! - зловеще пообещал Андрей и быстро, без приготовлений прыгнул головой вперед. Редкие брызги ошпарили Шурку, а Данил весело матюкнувшись, тут же нырнул, мелькнув голой, почему-то тоже загорелой задницей и розовыми, отмокшими в море пятками.  
Шурка остался сам. Трещали в выгоревших травах склона сверчки, шелестел легкий ветер в кронах изогнутых, невысоких деревьев. Он снова лег на спину, спустил руку вдоль камня. Пальцы воды не касались, но стылая влажная прохлада овевала кожу, и от этого было не так жарко.  
Отдых привычно играл со временем и ощущением реальности. Часы растягивались в дни, и, казалось, что приехал не вчера утром, а прошла как минимум неделя, а новые знакомые вовсе не новые. Неизбежная ограниченность отпуска сокращала обычные прелюдии дружбы до минимума, раздвигала границы доверия и стирала условности. Все понимали конечность такой дружбы, ее удобство, потому что такая курортная дружба не включала в себя уйму проблем и сложностей, которые таила в себе дружба истинная, поэтому все стремились получить от такого общения максимум удовольствия и не заморачиваться. Быть откровенными с людьми, которых никогда больше скорее всего не увидишь просто и естественно. К тому же, они, не зная о тебе ничего, видят только то, что ты хочешь им показывать. А порой ты показываешь не то, кем ты являешься, а то, кем хочешь казаться. Шурка размышлял об этом всем, машинально барабаня пальцами по горячему животу, и мысли текли, такие же разморено-ленивые, как и он сам. Думалось, что в этой парочке не чувствуется фальши и желания выпендриться. Только привычные обоим манера поведения и поглощенность друг другом. Которой они совершенно не стесняются. Почему же одним это удается, а у других на этой почве постоянные проблемы?  
Зазвонил телефон. Шурка перевернулся, нашарил в кармане шорт горячий мобильник, мельком отметил незнакомый номер.  
\- Да?  
\- Привет.  
И сердце от неожиданности бухнуло и затарахтело частым метрономом.  
\- Привет. Ты из Чехии что-ли?  
\- Да. А ты как? Работаешь?  
\- Нет. Я в Симеизе. За свой счет взял.  
\- Понятно, - чуть помолчав, сказал Сашка. Было слышно, как гудят машины, гомон невнятных голосов. – Я тебе там письмо написал. Не читал еще?  
\- Я в сети не был. Зайду, прочитаю.  
Короткие фразы, короткие, но все-таки паузы, будто они оба не знали толком, что еще говорить. Дурацкая, уже не враждебная, а просто нелепая неловкость. Как бывает, когда после ссоры пытаешься общаться с другом, а былое доверие еще не достигло контрольной точки, после которой все будет как раньше.  
\- Как там Надежда Павловна?  
Когда-то она была для него просто «тетя Надя».  
\- Нормально. А ты как? Пиво пьешь?  
Фыркая и негромко переговариваясь, вылезли из воды Андрей с Даниилом, устало плюхнулись навзничь на полотенца.  
\- А кто это у тебя там?  
\- Ребята. Познакомились тут…- Шурка досадливо поморщился. Почему-то не хотелось говорить при них, вот так жевать слова и неловкие эмоции. – Ладно, давай. А то обанкротишься. Зайду сегодня на почту, все посмотрю. Ну, пока?  
\- Пока, - сдержанно сказали на том конце, и в трубке пошли гудки.

* * *

Они сидели на скамейке в парке. Андрей ушел выяснять на счет завтрашнего дайвинга, велел им ждать в «Ежах», где собирались пообедать, но они почему-то хором заявили, что дождутся его не в кафе, а тут, с видом на море.  
Данил, покурив, лениво ел большое мороженное – рожок, Шурка потирал пекущие плечи. Говорить особенно не хотелось, потому что неотвязчиво лезли мысли о письме, но затянувшееся молчание напрягало своей неестественностью. В который раз, Шурка уловил эту странную перемену в поведении Данила. Они были примерно в одной возрастной категории, и казалось естественным, что должны понимать друг друга лучше и комфортнее, но в отсутствии Андрея Данила будто выключали. Или скорее переключали. На другой режим. Это было не так заметным внешне, как ощутимо уловимым внутренним чутьем. И это было неприятно. Интересно, а сам Андрей об этом знал?  
\- И на кой черт я всегда покупаю эти здоровущие мороженки, когда не сьедаю даже половины? Эй!  
Шурка вскинул голову, удивленный громким окриком, но, как оказалось, это было не ему.  
\- Собака! Иди сюда! Иди, иди, не бойся. Дам мороженого.  
Из кустов на них глядела кудлатая, бывшая когда-то белой болонка. Ну, или очень смахивающая на нее помесь.  
\- Ну, иди! – Данил сполз со скамьи, присел на корточки, похлопал по голому колену. – Мы не кусаемся. – Поманил капнувшим на асфальт мороженым.  
\- А у вас какие-нибудь звери есть? – Шурка наблюдал за бодро засеменившей к ним собачонке.  
\- Нет.  
\- Почему? Не любите?  
Вопрос был глупый, потому что, какое там «не любите», когда Данил, запустив пальцы в длинную собачью шерсть, уже почесывал, ласково рассказывая вертевшей хвостом собаке, какая она - симпатичная лохматая балда.  
\- Ухаживать некому. Я часто в разьездах, Андрей целыми днями на работе. Кто выгуливать будет? Домработница? Не серьезно. А кошек я не люблю.  
\- А я люблю.  
\- Молодец, - равнодушно похвалил его Данил и поднялся, завертел головой. Собака слизывала сладкую белую лужицу в крошках вафли. Шурка потянулся и тоже погладил ее по неопрятной спинке. Он действительно больше любил кошек. За их независимость, утробное довольное урчание и за то, что в них можно утыкаться носом, елозя по мягкой пушистости. Собачий сладковатый дух он не переносил.  
\- Что ты ищешь?  
\- Палку.  
Палка нашлась. Разлапистая, с засохшими, скрутившимися листьями. Данил ободрал лишние ветки и, подразнив заинтересовавшуюся болонку, зашвырнул палку через кусты на дорожку. Тут же сообразил видно, что сделал и дурашливо ойкнув, прикусил губу. Сморщил нос, прислушиваясь. Собачка, забавно вскидывая пушистым задом, умчалась на поиски.  
\- Надеюсь, я никого не прибил.  
\- Раз не орут, то значит никого. Ну, и как тебе Симеиз?  
Почему он это спросил, Шурик и сам не понял. Может потому что игры с собакой отдавали хорошо замаскированной скукой, а может потому, что Шурке бессознательно хотелось его подначить, мстя за такое явное пренебрежение к его, Шуркиной персоне. Хотя зачем, если, откровенно говоря, Шурке казалось, что с ним и говорить-то по- хорошему не о чем? В отличии от Андрея.  
\- Симеиз как Симеиз, - Данил пожал плечами и сделал вид, что пытается отобрать у вернувшейся болонки палку. Болонка рычала и пятилась, мотая головой. – Гляди, какая ты злодейка! А ну, отдай! Я и в худших местах отдыхал. Здесь, по – крайней мере, хотя бы красиво.  
Шурка почему-то ожидал, что опять начнутся жалобы на «этот колхоз», и поэтому даже слегка удивился такой быстрой капитуляции и признанию местных красот. Или это изначально было просто пустое капризное бурчание на публику?  
\- Короче, не жалеешь, что приехали.  
\- Я же не один. Чего мне жалеть? – пожал плечами Данил, выходя на дорожку, ведущую к кафе. – Мне не скучно.  
Болонка преданно семенила рядом, задирая голову, не сводя глаз с изрядно обслюнявленной палки. Шурке внезапно захотелось сказать какую-нибудь гадость. Едкую и красиво завуалированную. Как вот эта, которую только что сказали ему. В то, что Данил брякнул это не подумав, не верилось не секунды. Сашка бы точно сейчас что-то ввернул. Такое же ехидно-невозмутимое. А ему, Шурке, достойный ответ придет на ум после мысленного усердного перемалывания ситуации в лучшем случаи через пару часов. Когда, естественно, язвить будет уже поздно. Порой он эту свою поведенческую инертность ненавидел, но всегда удачно маскировал под безразличие или терпение. Как ему казалось, вполне удачно. Сейчас тоже неопределенно хмыкнул, выходя следом за Даниилом на аллею. И едва успел отшатнуться о несущейся во весь опор болонки и одновременно услышать сдавленное «Блядь!» Данила. Собаку он увидел потом, секундой позже. Крупную, палевую, распластавшуюся в беге всем своим крупным поджарым телом. Данил стремительно шагнул вперед, навстречу, и пес затормозил, не добегая до них пару метров, упираясь мощными лапами в асфальт, встряхнулся недовольно, нюхая воздух, и потрусил обратно, возвращаясь к хозяину.  
\- Слышишь, урод! Маму свою травить будешь, понял? Мудак гребанный… - Последнее было уже не звонко и яростно, а злобным бурчанием под нос. – Иди сюда. Иди, моя хорошая. Он тебя не тронет. Придурок.  
Данил, присев, звал спрятавшуюся снова в кусты болонку, и Шурка видел, как дрожат его пальцы. То ли от злости, то ли оттого, что испугался. Сам Шурка не успел даже сообразить, что к чему, так быстро все произошло. Хозяин пса все еще стоял у кафе, высокий, черноволосый, в спортивных шортах, видимо местный и смотрел на них. Потом развернулся и ушел, свистом подзывая свою псину.  
\- Совсем охренели. Блин, ненавижу.  
Данил все еще раздраженно цедил сквозь зубы ругательства, поглаживая выбравшуюся из укрытия собачонку, и она, уже снова помахивая хвостом, тыкалась носом в его ладонь, подныривала под руку, подставляя голову под ласку. Тупое маленькое создание.  
\- Так я не понял, что, мужик натравил или пес сам кинулся?  
\- Ага, сам. И «Апорт» сам себе сказал. Конечно, натравил. Уебан. Вообще страх потеряли, чурки черножопые. Среди бела дня…Отстреливал бы таких на хер.  
Образ гламурной хабалки таял, разорванный в клочья тоном и выражением жестко заострившегося лица.  
\- А я не услышал «Апорт», - миролюбиво зачем-то сказал Шурка, хотя ему совсем не хотелось защищать того неизвестного мужика. Он и сам терпеть не мог всех этих самодовольных хозяев, готовых тренировать своих бойцовских псов на каждой движущейся мишени, будь то другая собака или котенок.  
\- Зато я услышал, - Данил шумно выдохнул, поднимаясь, и несколько раз сжал и разжал пальцы, видимо успокаиваясь, потянул пронзительно затрезвонивший мобильный. - Да, Андрюш. Где ты?  
Шурка слушал, как он, улыбаясь, воркует в трубку и думал, что, оказывается, у Данила есть еще и третий режим. Кроме «гламурной обаяшки» и «безразличного хама». Пацан с района. Агрессивный и напористый. Совершено не вяжущийся с его внешностью, но, видимо, составляющий немалую часть его сущности. То, что Шурка почуял еще в поезде, и что потом хитро исчезло, замаскированное режимом номер один. Все - таки первое впечатление порой оставалось самым верным. И такого хамелеона Шурка бы во врагах иметь поостерегся. Да и в друзьях, впрочем, тоже.  
\- Пойдем, займем место?  
\- Пойдем, - Данил, даже не подозревающий, что его вдумчиво разбирают на составляющие и анализируют, захлопнул телефон и согласно кивнул. – Андрей уже сейчас будет.


	5. Chapter 5

К моменту, как Шурка добрался до почты, писем было уже два. Второе – короткое, в отличие от первого, и обманчиво-размытое, мол, и как там отдыхается, как «Ежи» и с кем это уже произошло знакомство и нормальные ли ребята. Про ребят вопросов было больше, чем про весь отдых вместе взятый, из чего Шурка сделал вывод, что его бывший парень, похоже, ревнует. Ну, или, по-крайней мере, не слишком доволен, что Шурка вот так запросто нашел себе приятелей для времяпровождения. От этого стало приятно. Будто по самолюбию прошлись мягкой пушистой кисточкой. От первого же письма самолюбие теоретически вообще должно было быть в приятном коматозе, но оно почему-то не было.  
Хорошо, что Андрей с Даниилом ушли в свой домик спать, а тетка смотрела негромко бубнящий телевизор. Видеть никого не хотелось, и разговаривать не с кем тоже. Поэтому Шурка открыл себе заблаговременно купленное пиво и уселся на балкончике, выходящем в соседский двор. Думать.  
« Знаешь, мне очень важно во всем разобраться. Ты так и не сказал, в чем основная причина, и я сижу и додумываю все сам. Почему ты сначала особо никуда не хочешь ехать, а потом вдруг сообщаешь, что нашел работу и переезжаешь в Киев на следующей неделе. Как-то похоже на побег.»  
Это и был побег. Ожесточение Шурки на тот момент достигло такого уровня, что когда позвонила Алька и рассказала о свободной вакансии в их фирме, он даже не думал. Он просто послал резюме и попросил ее пока не о чем не говорить Сашке. Вообще не о чем. Даже о том, что она ему звонила. И это было удивительно ему самому, потому что раньше он искренне считал, что все эти желания переехать - сплошное детство. Потому что жить припеваючи можно где угодно, были бы деньги и устроенная личная жизнь. Алька и Саша считали иначе, и он по этому поводу часто с ними спорил. А они обзывали его ленивым пнем и доказывали, что большой город есть большой город. С его возможностями и вариантами. Он помнил свое недоумение, когда Алька, вернувшись как-то от подруги, живущей в Москве, разревелась ему в трубку, бормоча сквозь всхлипывания, что родители так радуются ее приезду, купили куру-гриль и ее любимое вино, а ей так тошно, что хочется залезть под одеяло, закрыться руками и никого не видеть, потому что этот сраный город ее душит и возвращаться сюда уже невмоготу. Ему казалось, она передергивает. Их город был не так уж и мал, почти миллионник, активно расстраивался торговыми центрами и новым стадионом к «Евро - 2012», но Алька все - таки уехала. Тем же летом, поменяв перспективы работы в пресс-службе их гиганта-комбината на съемную комнату и место менеджера в фирме, торгующей водными фильтрами.  
Сашка строил планы более грандиозные. О загранице, подтверждении там диплома, о Берлине или Австрии, куда ездил на курсы. Пошел на немецкий, сдал на сертификат IELTS. Но потом вляпался в диссертацию, от которой они с Алькой его дружно отговаривали, и завяз на работе, где становился популярным и хорошо оплачиваемым. Разговоры про переезд становились все более размытыми и неопределенными. Шурку, который как-то никогда не вписывался в заграничные планы, это вполне устраивало. Он снял квартиру недалеко от Сашки, уйдя из родительской, двухкомнатной, где кроме него с мамой еще обитали брат с семьей и кот, и решил, что жизнь, наконец-то, наладилась. У него были работа, своя жилплощадь, где можно было без опасений встречаться, и любимый парень. У любимого парня были пациенты, недописанный талмуд по преэклампсии и на совести абсолютно дурацкая измена с заведующим отделением. Так что основная причина побега была банальна до тошноты: Шурка просто устал чувствовать себя лишним на этом празднике карьеризма и накопления бабла.  
«Да, в том, как все закончилось, наверное, и я частично виноват, но и ты хорош. Тебя хоть раз можно было вытянуть на разговор? Ты вечно отмалчиваешься, а потом хочешь…».  
Шурка считал, что все эти пространные разговоры как-то не по-мужски. К чему возить словами, если и по делам все прекрасно видно? Поэтому часть про то, какой он вредный молчун пробежал глазами, досадливо морщась.  
«Если ты все еще злился за Сергея, то я уже говорил, что он для меня ничего не значит. И он об этом знает, и знает, что мы с тобой вместе. Подходящего человека так сложно найти, а ты взял и просто перечеркнул все три года, даже не поговорив со мной. Это не серьезно, Шура, честное слово».  
Да, наверное, было очень серьезно нажираться в хлам и ехать трахаться с начальником на съемную квартиру. Хотя Шурка давно уже, на самом деле, не переживал о том инциденте. Сашка рассказал ему сам, на следующий же день, и его так нешуточно корежило от чувства вины и отвращения к себе, что злиться и ревновать у Шурки сил надолго не хватило. Да и с кем, в конце концов, не бывает. А вот про подходящего человека, это было сказано в точку. За те полгода, что Шурка жил в Киеве и пытался с кем-то познакомиться, так пока ничего и не вышло, кроме пары-тройки не к чему не ведущих трахов. Интернетовские знакомые то раздражали неприкрытым хабальством, проявляющемся при встрече, то слишком активной позицией «поебаться и съебаться», а то и откровенной глупостью. И секс был так себе. А с Сашкой, как не крути, секс был отменный. С Сашкой он впервые понял, что универсал. Впервые понял, что от позиции не зависит, кто в доме хозяин, и что даже такие авторитарные заразы, как его парень, беззастенчиво могут предпочитать быть в боттоме, вполне перехватывая инициативу во всех остальных областях жизни.  
Задумавшись о сексе, Шурка даже не заметил, как дохлебал пиво. Почему-то представил, как могут трахаться Андрей с Даниилом. Но дрочить под тут же возникшие в голове соблазнительные картинки не хотелось. Не хватало еще возбуждаться, представляя, как засаживают этому андрогинному козлу, а включить порнуху, означило, возможность нарваться на тетку, сидя с наушниками на башке и рукой в штанах, поэтому он сердито встал и пошел за пивом, запретив себе мысли о Сашке в таком аспекте, как морально дестабилизирующие.

Вокруг лампы металась крупная ночная бабочка, лезла на свет, цокалась о плафон. Тень от нее дергалась по столу, где среди расставленных флакончиков с лаком и валяющихся кисточек, Данил красил ногти, время от времени придирчиво разглядывая результат и задумчиво елозя кончиком языка по губам.  
Андрей сидел в наушниках, смотрел что-то на ноутбуке, совершенно отвлеченно и спокойно, словно парень напротив, красящий ногти в черное с белым – это не идиотизм, а что – то само собой разумеющееся. Черный толстый шнур от ноутбука змеился по земле, утыкаясь розеткой в удлинитель. Шурка отодвинул мигающий зеленым блок питания и сел.  
\- В «Ежи» собираетесь?  
\- Ага, - Данил в очередной раз растопырил пальцы, оценивающе разглядывая ногти. Потом досадливо цыкнул и принялся стирать лак на безымянном.  
\- Поспали?  
\- Неа. Потрахались.  
\- Хорошо вам, - независтливо сказал Шурка, вытягивая ноги и зевнув. - И, кстати, тот мужик все-таки не натравливал собаку.  
То, что «Апорт» - это означает «принести» он вспомнил совершенно неожиданно, когда раздумывал, что написать Сашке в ответ. Писать «все так вышло, потому что ты меня никогда не любил» было глупо и пафосно, к тому же Сашка, как всегда, умудрился во вроде бы покаянном послании перевернуть все так, что виноватым оказывался он, Шурка, и отвечать по пунктам, означало оправдываться. В том, в чем он не чувствовал вины. Или кидаться взаимными обвинениями. Что по итогу ни к чему, кроме как к ожесточению и злобе не приводит. Поэтому он не написал ничего, решив, что утро вечера мудренее, и вообще ответит потом, когда мысли перестанут гоняться друг за другом, как полоумные щенки, и упорядочатся. В процессе размышлений, вдруг и вспомнилось, что «Взять» это, вообще-то, «Фас», а не «Апорт». Трудно сказать, как это соображение всплыло в голове, учитывая, что Шурка никогда не был собачником. Может потому что воспоминания о Сашке всегда цеплялись и за его Басю, неуклюжую меланхоличную суку басетхаунда.  
\- С чего это ты вдруг так решил?  
\- А о чем это вы?  
В голосе Данила было недовольное раздражение, в голосе стянувшего наушники Андрея – заинтересованное любопытство. Значит, Данил ему так и не рассказал. Тогда днем, они принялись обсуждать с вернувшимся Андреем предстоящую поездку на Мангуп, снова пить холодное белое под долму и салат, и инцидент как- то затерся и выпал из памяти. Но уж потом-то, Шурка был уверен, Данил не преминет похвастаться, как грудью встал на защиту несчастной моськи. Хотя, конечно, если трахались, то, понятно, что было не до разговоров. Ну, или как вариант, Шурка опять промахнулся с оценкой чужого характера.  
\- Ты сказал, что мужик крикнул «Апорт». Видно, просто тоже просил собаку принести палку.  
Может и не стоило поднимать тему, но от понимания, что тот тип оказался не конченным уродом, способным науськать боевого пса на безобидную шавку, а нормальным парнем, было приятно. Шурке всегда, когда он сталкивался с тем, что люди, оказывается, лучше, чем кажутся, было приятно. Тем более не так уж часто это и случалось.  
\- Ну, ту же палку?  
\- В смысле?  
\- Ну, он просил свою собаку принести ту же палку, что я кинул?  
Шурка озадаченно моргнул.  
\- Откуда я знаю ту же или не ту же? Думаешь, там мало палок?  
\- А если не знаешь, зачем пиздишь?  
Он что, идиот? Шурка недоверчиво смотрел, как Данил старательно выводит на ногте белую тонкую полоску, и пытался понять, в чем, собственно, логика. Потом сказал.  
\- Потому что «взять» это «фас», а «апорт» это «принести».  
\- Ну, и что?  
\- Парни, а может кто-нибудь мне скажет, о чем спор?  
\- Как это что? – Шурка поневоле начал заводиться, увязая в этих лишенных хоть какого-то здравого смысла вопросах. – По-моему, все более, чем понятно. Мужик попросил пса притащить палку, та шавка перепугалась, ты решил, что он на нее науськал свою собаку, и вызверился. А чувак был не причем.  
\- Это какая шавка? Эта, что ли? – Андрей, до этого с интересом наблюдающий за ними, кивнул себе за спину. Шурка свесился с кресла, заглядывая, и увидел ту самую белобрысую болонку, мирно дрыхнущую у стены, заплетенной диким виноградом.  
\- О, блин. Эта. Зря вы ее сюда притащили. Тетка будет возмущаться. Она этого не любит.  
\- Мы уже с Надеждой Павловной договорились, не волнуйся. И на кого это ты, бармалей, уже успел вызвериться?  
\- Мы ее не тащили. Она сама пришла, - Данил закручивал свои флакончики. – Да не на кого я не вызверялся. Там один хрен натравил своего питбуля…  
\- Он. Не натравливал, - перебил его Шурик, чеканя слова с даже себя самого поразившей досадой. – Просто…  
\- Просто, - теперь перебили уже его, и Данил поднялся, упираясь в стол ладонями, – его собаке почему-то понадобилась именно та палка, которую бросил я. Хотя, я уверен, что вокруг очень много разных палок. На все вкусы. Но он увидел, что за это палкой бежит маленькое безобидное чмо, которое на его кобеля даже не тявкнет и которое так прикольно шугануть. Так что, прости, Шура, но он натравил, даже если и скомандовал не то, что надо. И нечего со мной спорить.  
Прежде чем, Шурик успел огрызнуться, что вообще – то будет спорить, с кем хочет и когда хочет, Данил ушел в домик, прихватывая флакончики с собой. А возмущаться ему в спину было поздно и глупо.  
Какое-то время они сидели молча. Было слышно, как звякает, наверное, бутылками в холодильнике, Данил, сонно протяжно заскулила болонка, шумели кулеры стоящего на столе ноутука. Андрей смотрел на Шурика неприятно врачебным взглядом, а потом спросил:  
\- Получил?  
Шурка только молча покачал головой, закатил глаза, показывая всем видом, что произошедшее не укладывается просто не в какие логические рамки. Потом негромко сказал в пустоту:  
\- И как ты его терпишь…  
\- Он не боль, что бы его терпеть, - Андрей потянулся, завозил мышкой по столу, видимо выключая компьютер. – И у меня нет привычки заострять внимание на мелочах.  
Вот скажи мне, ради чего ты спорил?  
\- А ради чего спорил он?  
\- Отстаивал свое видение ситуации.  
\- Неправильное?  
\- С чего ты взял, что неправильное? Базируясь на разнице команд? Ты же знаешь, что иногда то, что по факту выглядит так, по сути, может выглядеть иначе.  
\- Но не в этом случаи. Вот зачем ты его защищаешь?  
\- Потому что я его люблю.  
Это было, как с разбегу ткнуться лбом в закрывшуюся дверь. Это «потому что люблю», сказанное спокойно и буднично, отметало разом все: логику, здравый смысл, доказанные заблуждения и объективную реальность. Любовь не за, а вопреки, о которой так любили трепаться в книгах и фильмах, вдруг оказалась похожей на монолит, безжалостно раздавивший все возможные Шуркины возражения и аргументы. Заранее. Он вдохнул, открывая рот, но…сжал губы, так ничего и не сказав. Только хмыкнул. Досада, еще оставшаяся после бессмысленного спора с Данилом, окрепла, а чувство третьего лишнего вдруг снова стало пронзительно режущим и неуютным. И он понял, что сегодня никуда с ними не пойдет.  
\- Что – то мне водки охота. Ты как насчет водки? Под мясо?  
\- Нет, спасибо, - Шурка вынырнул из своих мыслей, вежливо улыбнулся, чувствуя, как от натужной гримасы ощутимо тянет лицо. – Поваляюсь сегодня, почитаю. И на письма ответить надо.  
\- Любовные?  
\- Что?  
\- Письма, говорю, любовные? На которые отвечать надо.  
Андрей смотрел уже без излишней внимательной цепкости. Просто весело, и было непонятно, то ли ему и правда интересно, то ли просто добродушно подтрунивает ради поддержания разговора. Уже поднявший Шурка хмыкнул.  
\- Если бы любовные. От бывшего.  
\- От бывшего, это хорошо. Если только там не вызов в суд для раздела имущества.  
\- Нам делить нечего, - он засмеялся, представив вдруг на мгновение абсурдную картину, где они с Сашкой, сидя в квартире, раскладывают на две кучки совместно купленные мелочи. – У нас не было имущества.  
\- А вот у нас есть. Будешь отсуживать у меня половину домика в деревне, а, любовь моя?  
\- Чего?! – Недовольно нахмурилась высунувшаяся из домика любовь. – Да подавись ты своим домиком. Там все равно одна крапива и ужи. Иди, гладь футболку. Я утюг не выключил.  
\- Погладь мне сам, а? Пожалуйста. – Лицо Андрея умоляюще, жалостливо скривилось, и Шурка, обернувшись к цыкнувшему Данилу, почему-то был уверен, что тот огрызнется, но Данил только буркнул: «Вот же жопа ленивая!» и снова исчез из виду.  
\- И брюки!  
\- В джинсах пойдешь, - приглушенно донеслось из домика, и Андрей засмеялся.  
\- Ну, вот как его можно не любить? А почему вы расстались?  
\- Наверное, потому что не гладили друг другу брюки.  
\- А кофе в постель носили?  
Шурка честно задумался, и ответил спустя пару секунд тоже честно:  
\- Не помню.  
\- Эх, вы. Романтика, взаимопонимание и взаимовыручка – это неотъемлемый залог успешной семейной жизни и длительных однополых отношений. И не только однополых, – в пафосной и казенной, будто из учебника по психологии, фразе, сквозь дурашливое веселье, неожиданно серьезно прозвучал контекст.  
\- Вы счастливые.  
\- А кто вам мешает? Всегда есть шанс все исправить, - философски изрек Андрей, и Шурка не успел ничего ответить, как из домика опять раздалось возмущенное:  
\- Ой, ну, вот что ты там умничаешь? Не слушай его, Шура! Он все врет! Он за всю жизнь один раз принес мне таблетку запить и то перепутал колу с ореховой настойкой. Я чуть не захлебнулся.  
\- Нюхать надо было, прежде чем в рот тянуть.  
\- Вот опять умничаешь! Лучше б сам сперва нюхал, прежде чем нести, романтик хренов!  
Шурка засмеялся. Настроение, изрядно подпорченное, непонятным образом пришло в норму, и он уже пожалел, что отказался от похода в кафе и водки под мясо, выбрав гордое сидение дома. Теперь снова напрашиваться было как-то непоследовательно и несолидно.  
\- Кончай бубнить из домика. Тебя не хрена не слышно. Иди сюда.  
\- Не могу. Я твои дурацкие штаны доглаживаю.  
\- Романтика и взаимовыручка, понял? - почти беззвучно повторил Шурику Андрей, поднимаясь с кресла, поучительно округлив глаза, ткнул пальцем в совсем уже черное небо с россыпью ярких по-крымски звезд. – Ладно, пойду, помогу страдальцу. А ты, как с письмами и своим бывшим, разберешься, подтягивайся. Водку на троих пить веселее.  
\- Романтика и взаимовыручка, значит, - хмыкнув, сказал сам себе Шурик, оставшись один в полосе света, падающем из открытых дверей домика. – Понял, – и пошел к себе. Разбираться.


	6. Chapter 6

Утро началось с пронзительно - бесцеремонного сигнала машины. Шурка спросонья дернулся, сонно заморгал, раздирая слипающиеся глаза. Судя по легкой дымке за окном, было еще рано, и тот, кого бы там не принесли черти, мог вести себя и потише.  
Сигнал повторился, во дворе загомонили голоса, невнятные и возбужденные, захлопали дверцы, кто-то засмеялся. Тетка, ушедшая вчера в ночную смену, наверняка бы предупредила, если бы ждала новых постояльцев в оставшийся незанятым коттедж. Но она, кроме того, что должен прийти электрик, не о чем другом не упомянула, поэтому Шурка нахмурился и пошел разбираться, натянув предварительно шорты.  
\- Там змея!  
\- Нет там никакой змеи. Ну, и где эти засранцы?  
\- Есть! Длиннющая! Вон башка торчит! Она на меня смотрит! Ти-има-а! Ну, глянь!  
Первой, кого увидел Шурка, была девушка. Бесцеремонно присевшая посреди огорода около вкопанного в землю бетонного обода – клумбы и от усердия даже вытянувшая шею в попытках рассмотреть то, что пряталось под косо прислоненным куском черепицы. Девушка была длинноволосая, в коротких шортиках и маечке, задравшейся на спине по причине короткости до самых лопаток.  
\- Привет, мальчик! Ну, скажи, что там у вас живет змея, а я не дура!  
\- Живет. Уж, - машинально ответил Шурка, и тут же нахмурился от такой вопиющей бесцеремонности. – А вы вообще кто такие?  
\- Ну, вот, я же говорила! – девушка торжествующе ткнула пальцем в небо. – Тима, скажи мальчику, кто мы такие.  
Интонации у девушки были удивительно знакомыми: чуть капризные и требовательные. Она поднялась, одергивая шортики, и даже абсолютно равнодушный к женскому полу, Шурка, не мог не оценить породистую стать ее ладного тела. Высокая, но не настолько, что бы казаться дылдой, худая, но не так, что бы выглядеть ходячими мощами, спортивная, но без мышечных излишеств. Проколотый пупок, небрежно рассыпавшиеся по плечам белокурые волосы. Гламур – тужур, классика жанра. По этой самой классике, из громадного тупорылого внедорожника должен был вылезти олигарх с брюхом и в летах и объяснить «мальчику», что почем. Но на девушке были не ожидаемые, согласно образу, босоножки на шпильке, а обычные балетки, поэтому классика жанра не удалась.  
\- Привет! – вынырнувший из-за джипа парень широко, приветливо ухмылялся и на олигарха с пузом совершенно не походил. Походил скорее на персонажа рекламных роликов слабоалкогольных коктейлей, где все модные, молодые и бесшабашные. – Разбудили тебя? Ну, прости, брат, не специально. Мы тут ребят ищем, вроде по адресу приехали, а все заперто.  
\- Брат Данила? – скупо поинтересовался Шурка, как-то сразу это поняв. У парня были такие же темные чуть раскосые глаза и похожие черты лица, только не тонко-девичьи, а проще, округлее, и поэтому мужские и красивые. И вообще он весь был не томно-загадочный, а подвижный, шумный и смешливый. Сейчас он тоже засмеялся и протянул руку здороваться.  
\- Точно! И как ты угадал? Тимофей. Можно Тим.  
\- Похожи, - Шурка заулыбался, по неволе проникаясь чужим бодрым энтузиазмом, пожал крепкую ладонь. – Саша. Можно Шура. А ваши на экскурсию, наверное, уехали. На Мангуп.  
\- Ну, конечно, похожи. Мы же близняшки. На Магнуп? Вот, черт! Это же точно не раньше, чем к обеду припрутся.  
\- Позже. Часам к пяти.  
Они с Сашкой и Алей ездили на Мангуп. Запомнилось восхождение по круто убегающим вверх лесным тропам, то как колотилось сердце, непривычное к нагрузкам, каменные развалины древнего города, завораживающий вид с плато на долину, где под порывами ветра колыхались травы, похожие на зеленое море.  
\- А что такое Мангуп? Мы тоже туда поедем? – девушка, оставив в покое ужа Сеньку, подошла к ним, обняла Тимофея за талию.  
\- Нет, кисюня, туда мы не поедем. Нас ждет море, солнце, секс и тусы, а не непонятная фигня, интересная только археологам и моему придурковатому брату, - жизнерадостно постановил Тимофей и завертел головой, осматриваясь. Кончики светло-русых дрэд, поднятых на макушку в тяжелый пучок, хлопали по его шее, как пушистые веревки. – Слушай, приятель, я тут тачку тогда брошу, мы хоть пожрем и на пляж сходим. А душ у тебя есть? Помыться бы, а то всю ночь ехали. И по пивку потом, за знакомство.  
\- А я, кстати, Лера, - безымянная до этого девушка тоже протянула руку. – А ты, Каверин, невозможно галантный! Мог бы и представить, – мстительно пихнула своего парня локтем и ушла, завернув за танкоподобный джип.  
Тимофей заржал, потирая ушибленный бок, развел руками, весело глядя на Шурку.  
\- Женщины! А хотя, кому я говорю, ты ж тоже не по бабам. Эх, тяжело мне жить! Одни пидорасы кругом, даже сиськи обсудить не с кем.  
\- Каверин, ты - пошлое животное!  
Тимофей лихо дернул бровями, словно говоря Шурке, мол, ну, так да, животное и есть, и отправился следом за Лерой, видимо разгружать багажник. Послышался звонкий шлепок, видимо по пятой лериной точке, потому что следом, перемежая смех, посыпались неприличными бусинами: «Говнюк!» и «Убью!». Новые гости были веселые, шумные, и их было как-то слишком сразу много. Как и их мега-машины, перегораживающей улочку. Шурка постоял чуть-чуть, обалдело приводя мысли в порядок, особенно оценив «одни пидорасы кругом» - черт бы побрал этого болтливого Данила, - а потом громко спросил:  
\- Так вы что, тоже сюда жить?  
Ему казалось, что в кровь впрыснули адреналин. И предательски хотелось поглядеть на Тимофея в плавках, хотя и так было понятно, что тело у него супер. Джинсы и белая «алкоголичка» больше подчеркивали, чем скрывали, и Шурке даже подумалось с легкой завистью, что возможно где-то есть питомник, где выводят вот таких образцово-показательных самцов. Только достаются они чаще бабам, ну, или таким же образцово-показательным самцам.  
\- Упаси Боже! Мы потом в Ялту. Лерка, блин, что это за хрень?  
\- У нас там отель! Это не хрень! Это мои весы! Не трожь!  
\- И когда ты их успела впихнуть? Пиздец! Просто пиздец! Шур, ты в душ-то нас пустишь?  
\- Пущу, - Шурка засмеялся и пошел умываться. Оставалось надеяться, что тетка не вернется в тот самый момент, когда эта безумная парочка оккупирует ванную.

* * *

Он хорошо помнил, что на свою внешность ему было по большему счету плевать и в школе и в универе. Нет, конечно, бывало, переживал по поводу вскочившего прыщика или, глядя в зеркало, находил, что совсем не похож на классически крутого парня, но в целом, никогда этим не заморачивался. Чем, признаться даже, гордился. В их группе было две девочки, из них одна – полноватая, похожая лицом на сдобную булочку с изюмом Ира Пришва, а другая – очкастая ботаничка Марина по кличке Интеграл. Парни тоже не отличались не стилем, не красотой. Провинциальный город, технический вуз, Почти диагноз. Шурка ходил со всеми «на пиво» в городской парк, по вечерам торчал в интернете, защитил на четверку диплом и ушел работать по специальности на завод, где народ тоже был простой и по большей части незамутненный в вопросах моды, развлечений и внешнего вида. Уже начав встречаться с Сашкой, который к тому времени прожил семь лет в областном центре, где учился, успел пару раз съездить за границу, и поэтому как-то отличался от всех его прежних знакомых неброской, но ощутимой инаковостью, Шурка вдруг задумался и о себе. «Слушай, ты, конечно, умный и симпатичный, но, блин, что это за свитерки и рубашки? Тебе их, что, мама покупает?», как – то раз ляпнула Алька, а он нахмурился, потому что их действительно покупала мать. Только не потому, что он – маменькин сынок, а потому что ему было всегда по-фиг, что напялить. «Нет, так не годится. И прическа. Ну, что это за прическа? Пионер. Только горна не хватает». Шурка тогда хотел возмутиться, чем это подруге не нравится его прическа, но фраза про горн вызвала неожиданно пошлые ассоциации и, в результате, они как всегда скатились в сальные шуточки и подколки.  
То, что потом произошло с Шуркой за три года общения с Сашкой и его друзьями, отлично иллюстрировало ленинский постулат: «бытие определяет сознание». В Киев он уже переезжал, не чувствуя себя провинциальным лохом, которых любой столичный житель снисходительно вычисляет на раз-два-три. А сейчас это чувство вдруг вернулось, только не яркое и как-то странно трансформировавшееся. Когда-то Сашка рассказывал, что учился в классе, где большая часть были детьми моряков. Тогда, в середине восьмидесятых, это означало вожделенные джинсы, жвачки в ярких бумажках с иностранными надписями, блестящие гондолы и африканские маски на стенах квартир, куда тебя могли допустить, а могли, и нет, потому что ты был не «их круга». Шуркино детство попало на девяностые, когда кока-кола уже была не дефицитным продуктом, привозимым из Москвы, а обычным напитком в любом магазине, но по рассказам, атмосферу и ощущения он понял. Так вот, было похоже. Правда, к счастью, досадливую зависть и ощущение тотального лузерства перебивало любопытство исследователя, попавшего в незнакомое туземное племя. Все-таки столько одновременно красивых, молодых и богатых вокруг себя, он не видел ни разу в жизни.  
\- Понты обходятся дорого, но куда же без понтов? Вот, к примеру, моя малышка…  
\- Это ты о ком?  
\- О тачке. Мне говорят, вот на кой хрен она тебе нужна такая? Бензина жрет – мама, не горюй! Припарковать в городе – с боем, потому что ну, танк же, блин. Угнать могут – на раз, два, три, потому что крутая, а мне вот хотелось. Нет, можно, конечно, было купить какой-нить минивен, но, Шура, хотелось! Понимаешь? Тачка – это же, как часы, обувь и бабы. Аксессуары, на которых не экономят.  
Лера обаяла Надежду Павловну в огороде, интересуясь, видимо, породами раскидистых алоэ, растущих пышно и обильно, как мексиканские кактусы. Надежда Павловна с несколько обалделым выражением лица, смолила свои крепкие сигареты и что-то рассказывала, тыча пальцами в растения. Шурка подумал о том, что бы сказала Лера - аксессуар, если бы слышала о себе такое определение.  
\- Ну, оно хоть того стоит?  
\- А то! – Тимофей со стоном потянулся, растягивая свое полуголое жилистое тело и снова сел, раскинув длинные ноги и сложив руки на животе. Шурка нервно сглотнул. – Видишь, какие ляли под ноги падают? Такая цыпа в минивен не сядет. Если только он не для нее купленный. Я, правда, уже подумываю, а не продать ли мне таки ее, и не прикупить спортивную Аудюшку. Чего – то скорости охота и тонких линий. Предки развопятся…  
Судя по лицу Тимофея, он был нисколько ни огорчен перспективой разборок с родителями, и даже счастлив и горд, что они предстояли по такому значимому поводу, как замена машины. Шурка вежливо спросил, открывая очередную банку «Черниговского»:  
\- Чего развопятся? Им – то что?  
\- Ну, знаешь, «лучше бы на квартиру копил», «сколько можно выделываться», бла-бла. Предки – они все одинаковые. Тем более, братец вон, жопа хитрая, купил себе хату, теперь мне все примером глаза мозолят.  
\- А разве Данил не у Андрея живет?  
\- У Андрея. А у него живу я, - Тимофей засмеялся, хитро подмигнув, стянул с тарелки вяленную хамсу и принялся чистить. – Так вот спрашивается, на хрена мне квартира, если есть где жить?  
\- А с предками чего, не хотелось?  
\- Предки у нас в Новой Каховке. Адский задрыпищинск, я тебе скажу.  
\- Так вы тоже не киевляне?!  
А он почему-то был уверен, что они все коренные киевские мажоры: богатые папы, престижные универы, тачки, дачки.  
\- А кто сейчас в Киеве киевлянин? Я тебя умоляю! Мы как в пятнадцать из Каховки слиняли, так я там за это время только пару раз и был. На фиг, на фиг! Вспоминаю, как страшный сон! С Даниной манерой одеваться и выделываться, думаю, мы бы там до двадцати хрен дожили.  
\- А вам сколько?  
Тимофей смачно зевнул,  
\- Двадцать два в сентябре.

… Вечером все сидели в «Ежах». Естественно, никто никуда не уехал. Эпохальное воссоединение братьев состоялось в шесть, Надежде Павловне было заплачено за сутки с надбавкой за беспокойство в виде перегородившей весь двор машины, а сам отъезд перенесен на следующий день. Видимо к вечеру, думал Шурик, наблюдая за Тимофеем, активно полировавшим два литра пива сухим крымским вином. Лера на удивление его не одергивала, только раз сказала, глянув на очередной опустевший бокал: «Каверин, если ночью будешь блевать, я тебя из домика выгоню».  
\- Вас в школе двумя капитанами не дразнили? – зачем-то спросил Шурик у Тимофея.  
\- Не дразнили, а называли. По-моему круто, - ответил Данил, - как специально под фамилию родились.  
\- А с тобой, герой романа, вообще никто не разговаривает. Не встревай, - беззлобно хмыкнул его брат. – Мы тут с Шурой как-нибудь без тебя. Вон сиди, обсуждай с Леркой своих моделек и показы. Самое то.  
\- Слышишь! - В Тимофея полетел свернутый шариком огрызок салфетки. – Умничаешь тут! У тебя, можно подумать, темы круче!  
\- Ну, уж покруче, чем сплетничать про наших стилистов.  
\- Да, лучше сплетничать про телок и тачки. Мачо, ё мое.  
Андрей улыбался, куря и наблюдая за ними. Слушая их беззлобную перепалку, Шурка вспомнил своего старшего, Вадима, с которым и поговорить то было не о чем, кроме как заводских сплетен и бесконечных ментовских сериалов, и подумал, что уже устал завидовать. Красоте, богатству, отношениям. Где-то в этом идеальном глянце должен был быть изъян. Иначе у всех остальных не оставалось надежды.  
\- Блин, мне бы ваши проблемы.  
Он сам не думал, что это скажет. Но пиво давало о себе знать, развязывая язык и выпуская едкую иронию.  
\- Какие это «наши»?  
\- Ну, такие…гламур, - Шурик неопределенно покрутил кистью, - тачки, показы, куда поехать, что купить.  
\- Шур, только не надо так откровенно завидовать.  
\- Дани-ил, – укоризненно протянул Андрей, а Тимофей поинтересовался, сцепив, видно привычным жестом, руки на животе. Выглядел он в такой вальяжной позе невыносимо снисходительно, но смотрел с вполне благожелательным интересом.  
\- А почему они только у нас, эти проблемы? У тебя их что-ли нет? Что купить, куда поехать? Или мы какие-то эксклюзивные? На что намеки?  
\- Намеки на то, что у нас метр восемьдесят пять росту, есть с кем ебаться, а у тебя еще вдобавок и джип. Ах, да! Мы еще, наверное, и младше. А Шуру, понимаешь, жизнь обидела, и мужик бросил.  
\- Данил! – Теперь в окрике Андрея раздраженно прорезалась сталь. Так одергивают маленьких детей, давая понять, что следующим этапом будет шлепок под зад. Но Шурка не нуждался, что бы его защищали. Тем более, как было не противно признаваться, но Данил попал в точку. По всем пунктам. Наверное, не стоит завуалировано подначивать, если не готов выслушать о своих мозолях прямо в рожу. Он с досадой почувствовал, как краснеет от унижения и злости. Сдержанно сказал:  
\- Меня не бросал мужик. Не надо придумывать.  
\- Ну, подумаешь, на чуть – чуть я ошибся. Не существенно, – Данил удовлетворенно дернул бровями, укоризненно и дурашливо сощурился в сторону Андрея. – А ты на меня не кричи!  
\- Щас получишь, - предупредил Андрей, и было совершенно не понятно, шутит он или говорит всерьез.  
\- Ну, Шур, я тебе скажу, что если ты к тому, что у нас жизнь как у райских птичек, только открывай клюв, счастье само валится, тут ты крепко промахнулся. Мы эту жизнь себе сами зубами выгрызли. И никто нам особо не помогал. Даже вон Даньке.  
\- А почему это «даже вон Даньке»?! Что это за прозрачные намеки?  
\- Потому что уж ты бы мог и ртом и жопой пробиться, а…  
\- Да я в жизни не трахался ради выгоды! Охренел, что ли?  
\- А я тебе о чем? Лерка вон тоже на гимнастику с четырех лет ходила, по десять часов часов в день впахивает в своем клубе, а кто-то тоже, наверное, думает, что какому-то дяде с баблом хорошо пососала.  
\- Каверин, блин! Ну, что ты несешь?!  
\- Я не о том, что вы кому – то сосали или не сосали за свое счастье, - досадливо встрял Шурка. – Я вообще про проблемы как бы пошутил. Ну, если уж пошел такой разговор, так вы, все - таки, не сравнивайте хрен с пальцем. Что бы быть моделью, особо не ума, не талантов не нужно. Лицо и фигура. Все. А что бы где-то пробиться, мало того, что надо мозги иметь и соображать в своем деле, так еще нужно вертеться как ужу на сковородке, и желательно иметь тяги или в струю попасть.  
\- Можно подумать, модели не надо попадать в струю, - Данил фыркнул, тряхнул головой, отбрасывая с лица волосы. – Пример – мой друг. Он в Киев приехал лет пять назад, красивый просто нереально, типаж - умереть и не встать, за границей бы усрались от такой модели, а тут устроиться не смог. Не формат. Тенденции прошли, и все. Ванны с унитазами продает. И толку, что и лицо и фигура есть. Кстати, и с личной жизнью полное говно. А ты тут считаешь, если красивый и при бабле, то прям все в жизни в шоколаде.  
\- Между прочим, да. Знаешь, у меня тоже есть две подруги, - вдруг сказала сидящая до этого молча Лера. Шурик посмотрел на нее и с удивлением отметил, что сейчас бы, с этим жестко застывшим лицом, он навряд ли принял бы ее за гламурную дурочку.  
\- Одна – модель, а вторая – просто красивая. Первую бьет муж-банкир, потому что на нее все пяляться, он ревнует и никак не верит, что она ему не изменяет, а вторая даже парня найти не может. Они после первого свидания сбегают. Бояться. Слишком видная. Еще и на юриста учится. А ты говоришь, тебе бы наши проблемы. У меня из класса первее всех замуж всякие уродины вышли…  
\- Все уродины замуж вышли, потому что им мало надо и завалить их проще.  
\- Каверин!  
\- Ну, а что? Красивые ищут красивых, им всяким лохам давать в облом, а какая-нибудь Прасковья из Подмосковья с прыщами на лбу и волосенками в хвост любому хую рада. Вот и плодятся…  
\- Счастье не зависит от красоты, - Андрей вдавил окурок в пепельницу, долил себе вина. – Оно зависят в основном от количества комплексов и уровня внутреннего комфорта. И вы вообще определитесь, о чем говорите: о счастье или об успехе. А то прыгаете с темы на тему.  
\- Все равно богатым и красивым проще жить. Больше возможностей, больше изначальных бонусов, - сдаваться Шурка не собирался, хотя понимал, что уже вляпался в проигрышную дискуссию по самые уши и выглядит как завистливое дерьмо. – Хотя, да, я вообще не о том.  
\- А о чем ты? По-моему, как раз о том, что раз мы тут все красивые, то карьера и бабки – это так, от балды, на голову свалились. Добавь еще, что «тебя бы, Даня, на завод, гайки закручивать», и будешь точно как наш дедушка.  
\- Ну, ты угомонишься сегодня или нет, остряк?  
\- Я сейчас обижусь, - насупившись, пробурчал Данил в ответ на ленивый вопрос Андрея, потянулся за сигаретной пачкой. – Что ты мне весь вечер рот затыкаешь?  
Андрей не ответил. Шурик, в который раз подумал, зачем он это делает. Зачем явно, особенно сегодня поддерживает его и одергивает своего парня? Может здесь и кроется тот самый изъян?  
\- Сейчас приду, - он поднялся, отодвигая стул, взглянул на Леру, тряхнувшую пустую пачку. – Каких тебе сигарет купить?  
\- Ой, если не сложно! Таких же. Вот. «Кисс», яблочные. Спасибо, Шур, - она заулыбалась, становясь снова похожей на обаятельную стервочку.  
Хамелеоны. Все они тут хамелеоны. И он сам в том числе.

Пиво просилось на выход с катастрофическим упорством не только у него. В туалет стояла смешанная очередь, потому что туалет был один. На всех. Шурик успел купить в магазине сигареты, а народ почти и не сдвинулся. Кто-то у самых вожделенных дверей возмущался, что «ну, сколько можно?!». Очередь понимающе посмеивалась и поддакивала.  
\- Какие все приличные! А в кустах поссать – не судьба?  
Шурик обернулся. Данил скучающе оглядел очередь и вздохнул, пристраиваясь рядом.  
\- Ладно, не буду подавать дурной пример законопослушным согражданам. И ты все это время тут стоишь?  
\- Нет, я тут газету читаю.  
\- Очень остроумно. Девочки, милые, последите за нашей очередью? Мы покурить отойдем.  
Судя по сияющим восторженным взглядам, девочки были рады не только последить за чужой очередью, но и отдать свою. На Данила откровенно пялились, хотя сегодня он выглядел приличнее некуда: обычные кеды, скини, майка и стянутые в хвост волосы. В их первый поход он напялил какую – то подозрительно бабскую кофту с блестяшками, тонну серебристых цацок и распустил свою гриву. На них без стеснения таращилось все кафе, и провожало до танцпола многозначительными ухмылками. Шурик подозревал, что после отъезда о них с Андреем еще долго будут судачить, передавая по этапу истории про «помнишь ту пару?».  
\- Я не курю.  
\- Ну, все равно пойдем, постоишь со мной, а то мне скучно. Иде-ем, Шур. У меня сейчас уши опухнут.  
У Данила был жалобно сморщенный нос и капризно-умоляющие нотки в голосе. Девчонки заулыбались. Шурик посмотрел на преспокойно курящего впереди них парня, потом перевел взгляд на Данила, уперся взглядом в темные глаза, и шагнул в сторону, притворно бурча:  
\- Ну, пойдем. Мертвого достанешь.  
Его звали не курить. Его звали разговаривать. Причем о чем – то таком, ради чего Данил не поленился оторвать свою задницу от стула, что бы высказаться без свидетелей. Шурику даже стало любопытно.  
Скамейка под раскидистым деревом неподалеку была занята, поэтому они отошли чуть дальше по аллее, ведущей вглубь парка. Шурик отвлеченно подумал, что заодно можно было бы и, правда, использовать кусты по назначению потому, что терпеть уже становилось как-то проблематично.  
\- Знаешь, Шура, - остановившись, Данил щелкнул зажигалкой, ткнул кончиком сигареты в заалевшую спираль. – Я тебе вот что хочу сказать… Ты или давай мирись со этим своим парнем, или тут кого-то себе, наконец, найди, потрахайся, и прекрати творить эту херню. Думаешь, я ничего не понимаю?  
\- Ты вообще о чем? – Шурик, ожидающий чего угодно, только не каких-то маловразумительных наездов, так изумился, что даже не огрызнулся на «кого-то себе, наконец, найди».  
\- Вот только не надо мне тут косить под дауна. Мы эти расклады уже сто раз проходили, - Данил досадливо поморщился, глубоко затянулся, выпустил дым. Он даже курил по-девчачьему, зажав сигарету в прямых пальцах, поддерживая руку под локоть. - «Ах, Андрюша, эта ничего из себя не представляющая, тупая педовка тебе не годится, Тебе, мужчине солидному, нужен кто-то другой, например, я», - распевные язвительные ноты в голосе Данила оборвались неожиданной холодной сухостью. - Так вот, Шура, Андрей на роль твоего следующего не подходит. Ты себе это уясни и кончай подбивать клинья, иначе я перестану быть белым и пушистым, и стану неудобоваримой адской сукой. Поверь, тебе это точно не понравится.  
\- Ты… - Шурик поднял брови, и, помедлив, поинтересовался: - в своём уме?  
\- Вполне.  
\- Ага! Вот и попался.  
Они обернулись на громкий голос с восточным акцентом, а дневной собачник, только уже не в шортах, а по-пижонски во всём белом, включая кепку и брюки, широко заулыбался, глядя на Данила, и фальшиво-приветливо пропел: - Ну, здравствуй, принцесса. Так что ты там тявкала про мою маму? Повторишь, а то днём я как-то не расслышал.  
За его спиной молча стояли двое парней.


	7. Chapter 7

Небо было черное, высокое, с яркими белыми звездами, которое бывает только за городом и в горах. По небу летел спутник, и Шурка бесцельно следил за ним глазами.  
Потом сказал:  
\- Я, кстати, так и не понял.  
\- Что именно?  
Они сидели на ступенях домика, и Андрей неторопливо, как домашнюю кошку, гладил по спине, прикорнувшего рядом Данила.  
\- Как вы так быстро подошли?

  
 _Они, и правда, появились словно по заказу. Собачник, ухмыляясь, подхватывал Данила под локоть: «А ну–ка, давай, прогуляемся, красавец», Данил ожесточенно выворачиваясь, шипел, агрессивно вздергивая губу: «Р-руки…убрал, бля!», «Парни…», - шагнул было вперед Шурка, чувствуя как тревожно тарахтит сердце, а сзади уже негромко спросили: «Какие-то проблемы, брат?», и обернувшись, они все увидели Андрея, спокойно глядящего на татарина. И щурящегося Тимофея, с руками в карманах, и даже Леру, которая следила за ними, стоя поодаль._  
\- Оппа! – сказал собачник, ухмыльнувшись. – Пидорэскорт?  
\- Фильтруй слова, уважаемый.  
За эти дни знакомства, Шурик и не подозревал, что у Андрея, спокойного, несколько даже меланхоличного, со своими журналами и молчанием, могут быть такие ноты в голосе и такое лицо.  
\- Пойдем-ка, отойдем.  
И собачник, все еще ухмыляясь, помедлил только какие-то считанные секунды, а потом пошел. Под тень деревьев, оставляя свой «эскорт» переминаться с ноги на ногу рядом со всеми ими. Данил зло сжимал зубы и тер руку.

\- Судьба.  
Шурик посмотрел на Андрея. Тот улыбался, вытряхивая себе сигарету. С его колен невнятно пробормотали:  
\- Не…ври. Я позвонил.  
\- В смысле?  
Шурику было непонятно, почему Данил не идет в домик. Или почему Андрей не заведет его туда и не уложит в кровать. Неужели так удобно сидеть, скрутившись в три погибели?  
\- Быстрый...- Данил икнул, не открывая глаз. – Вызов. Один. Андрей. Чип и Дейл…бля…  
\- Котенок, спи, - Андрей засмеялся, накрыл ладонью его плечо, легонько качнул. – Ты пьяный в дым. Спи, не выступай.  
В ответ что-то согласно промычали.  
\- И часто приходится так…спасать?  
Он даже не пытался скрыть неприязни в голосе. Он тоже был пьян, но не в дым, а слегка, но достаточно что бы вежливость и приличия остались где-то в другом измерении.  
\- Бывало, - Андрей, наконец, то закурил, потянуло табачным дымом, и Данил тут же, поднял руку, требовательно пошевелил пальцами.  
\- Вот же блин, неугомонный, ну…  
Шурик смотрел, как он сует Данилу в губы фильтр тлеющей сигареты.  
\- А разве не проще не так явно хабалить?  
\- Ты меня спрашиваешь или это так, риторика?  
\- Ну, естественно, тебя. Просто вот, правда, интересно: у человека ума не хватает врубиться, что надо себя иначе вести или это поза? Так ему вроде не пятнадцать.  
\- Я, между прочим, - Данил с силой втянул дым, потом выдохнул так же длинно, - все слышу.  
\- Ну, слышишь, и хорошо. Молодец, - буркнул Шурик.  
\- Хамишь…  
\- Кто бы говорил…  
\- Мальчики… - укоризненно протянул Андрей и хмыкнул. – Кончайте разборки. Детский сад. Поднимайся, зая, я тебя отведу.  
\- Не хочу…Не тяни…Тут воздушек…И Шура вон…умничает…Вас только оставь. Знаю.  
Шурик только досадливо цыкнул. Данила хотелось стукнуть, желательно чем-то потяжелее и по голове. Зая, блин.  
\- Ты видел сегодня мужика в бусах?  
Видел. Мужик был за сорок, подтянутый, загорелый до черноты с седеющим ежиком. В джинсовой жилетке и алых крупных бусах из коралла. Он весело отплясывал на танцполе и смотрелся так, будто сбежал прямиком с какой-то модной вечеринки на Ибице. Шурик кивнул и спросил, пока еще не понимая, куда клонит Андрей.  
\- И что?  
\- Он – военный, из Минска. При чине. Сюда каждое лето приезжает отрываться. Мы на пляже вчера познакомились. Хороший мужик. Сказал мне, если бы не лето и «Ежи», он бы уже давно в петлю полез.  
\- Чего это он так, экстремально? В Минске туго с геями?  
\- Может и не туго. Но кораллы на подполковнике точно бы не оценили.  
\- Можно подумать, у нас бы оценили. Или в Штатах.  
\- Я тебе не к этому говорю. Когда ты не такой как большинство, важно, что бы было окружение, где ты можешь быть самим собой. Одевать бусы, целовать своего мужика, быть капризной хабалкой…  
\- Я – не капризная хабалка… - вяло возмутились снизу.  
\- Конечно, ты не капризная хабалка. Я вообще не о тебе, я так, к слову, - Андрей успокаивающе похлопал Данила по бедру. Тот удовлетворенно вздохнул, и, повозившись, снова придремал, обняв чужую ногу. Шурик поневоле улыбнулся.  
\- Он может быть другим. Когда считает, что это нужно. Но я не хочу, что бы он был другим из-за страха, что его бросят. Понимаешь? Это как ребенок, который должен не так знать, как чуять, что мать его никогда не оставит, даже если он и обосрется по самые уши.  
\- Он – взрослый мужик, а не твой ребенок.  
\- Он – мой. Точка. А своих я не ломаю. Даже в угоду себе.  
\- Как-то пафосно, - Шурик хмыкнул. – А тебе он тоже позволяет быть самим собой?  
\- А то! Смотри, как я реализуюсь в роли защитника униженных и оскорбленных. На работе не больно-то шашкой поразмахиваешь.  
Они засмеялись.  
\- Бэтмэн, блин.  
\- А то. Только черного плаща нет. Хотя ладно, это уже лирика. А суть таки в том, что либо ты любишь и принимаешь, либо шлешь на хуй и не морочишь не себе, не людям головы.

\- Вот я и послал, - зачем-то сказал Шурка, - образно выражаясь.  
Андрей молчал. Потом затушил окурок о ступеньку и, потянувшись, засунул в банку из – под кофе, заменяющую пепельницу. Данил мерно сопел, видимо окончательно заснув.  
\- Он ломал тебя?  
Шурик подумал и нехотя признался:  
\- Да нет. Вроде бы.  
\- Тогда что?  
Хороший вопрос. «Тогда что»? А и, правда, что? Когда смутные ощущение и обиды нужно облекать в суровую четкость слов, зачастую понимаешь, что все твои обвинения как-то несколько несерьезно звучат. Может поэтому психотерапевты заставляют делать списки? Желаний, претензий, недостатков и достоинств. Что бы ты понял, что на самом деле истинно, а что так, отрыжка твоего сознания? Шурик чувствовал, что сейчас его спьяну потянет на пространные разговоры о философии, через пять минут которых, он уже не будет помнить о чем собственно была изначально речь. И опять запутается. Поэтому собрался с мыслями и изрек.  
\- Да неважно. Все равно уже дело прошлое.  
\- Да ладно, Шур, - Андрей смотрел на него, и даже в полутьме было видно, что чуть насмешливо. – Какое же прошлое, если тебя до сих пор не отпускает? Ты поэтому и к Даньке цепляешься. Потому что все не можешь понять, почему он такой, по твоим меркам, придурковатый, и не сам, а у тебя вот какого-то черта не вышло. И ищешь причины. Только ты ищешь в нем. И во мне. А надо искать в себе. Не бывает счастья по образу и подобию. У всех свои рецепты.  
\- Какие на хрен рецепты, когда ты челу по фиг? Когда работа, диссер, роды – все важнее. Кроме, блин, тебя.  
\- Не рассуждай как замужняя баба, которая сидит дома и ноет, что муж целыми днями на работе. Врачи и менты – это диагноз, я уже говорил. Ты въебываешь сутками, тебе мотают нервы, ты улыбаешься, вникаешь, понимаешь, сочувствуешь, дергаешься от ночных звонков, и да, порой на своих не остается эмоций. Положительных, по крайне мере. Но это не значит, что тебе никто не нужен. Что он пишет тебе в письмах?  
За все эти дни, Андрей матерился меньше, чем за несколько последних часов. Шурка подумал, что, наверное, его тоже задевала тема. Раз так…экспрессивно рассуждает.  
\- Что надо разобраться, - нехотя ответил он, хотя почему бы было и не обсудить? С посторонними оно всегда проще. – Что я сбежал, и это несерьезно.  
\- А ты сбежал?  
\- Сбежал, - признаться оказалось неожиданно легко. – Ну, зато теперь не просиживаю штаны в своем Запердюйске, а живу в Киеве. И работа тут круче. И в принципе повеселее.  
\- Только его нет.  
Шурик помолчал, а потом согласно кивнул.  
\- Да. Только его нет. Ну, значит, я был так ему нужен. Переживу.  
\- Ну, иногда что бы понять ценность, стоит потерять.  
\- Спасибо, я и так был в курсе.  
\- А я и не о тебе, - Андрей потянулся, выгибая спину. – Ладно, Шур, идем спать. А то этот бармалей мне уже все колени отлежал, - и настойчиво затормошил Данила.

 

* * *

\- Ты весь компот выхлебал?  
\- Не, инопланетяне, - вяло буркнул Шурка, выползая на свет божий и потирая похмельно ноющую голову. Вроде же и пил вчера так, умеренно.  
\- Расольчику? – предложила тут же понимающая тетка, цепко окинув его взглядом. Шурка кивнул сидящим за своим столиком Тимофею с Данилом плюхнулся на скамейку, потянул из кармана шорт мобильный.  
\- Да можно, - сказал рассеянно, ища в меню сообщений: «Отправленные». Вчера уснуть удалось не сразу. Он ворочался, голова кружилась, лезли обрывки каких-то несвязных, навязчивых мыслей, он ходил пить компот, подышал свежим воздухом, но потом услышал недвусмысленные звуки из соседнего домика и, отчего-то рассердившись, снова пошел спать. И вот тогда, в сонно-пьяному угаре, на волне вновь проснувшейся жалости к себе и состояния: «а пошло оно все!», он и написал смс. Или ему казалось, что он его написал. То есть он собирался, но так этого и не сделал? Игры подсознания и все такое?  
Сообщение было на месте. Оправленное в два часа пять минут адресату «Sanya». Шурка досадливо застонал. Потом присмотрелся, понял, что не доставлено, но от этого легче не стало.  
\- Чего стонешь? Так голова болит?  
Вышедшая тетка протянула ему стакан с мутно-желтым рассолом. На поверхности плавала веточка укропа и пару семян.  
\- Что специально для меня открывала?  
\- Пей, давай. – Она села рядом, вытащила себе сигарету. – Какая тебе разница?  
Шелестел в кронах ветер, пахнущий морем, солнце мутно, душно светило сквозь вязкие облака, братья у домика говорили негромко, слов было не разобрать, но судя по позам, выясняли отношения. Шурка бесцельно смотрел, как подперший щеку Данил со скучающим видом слушает подавшегося к нему Тимофея, и думал, что так все глупо выходит, непредсказуемо глупо и обидно.  
Когда он принял решение уехать, было здорово. И облегчение, и чувство свободы и неограниченных возможностей. И злорадство от мысли, как вытянется Сашкино лицо, когда ему об этом скажет. Не одному же ему хренеть от неожиданных новостей, вроде: «Я, кстати, еду в Австрию на курсы на месяц». А теперь спустя время, он шлет пьяные смски и понимает, что все это время и правда скучал, и, правда, без Сашки плохо и будто из жизни вырезали какой-то очень важный, очень нужный кусок, понимает, что проблема не решилась, а только усугубилась. И прав был Андрей, и прав был Данил, когда говорили, что он зачем-то ищет в них и их отношениях причину развала своих. И прав был Сашка, когда писал, что это несерьезно и надо поговорить. Все кругом были правы, и он сам был прав, только теперь главное было решить, что делать дальше со всей этой правдой. И делать ли вообще.  
\- Сидел он дум великих полон, - с беззлобно насмешкой произнесла сбоку тетка, вдавливая в помятую пепельницу бычок. – О чем задумался?  
\- Да так, просто, - Шурка допил остатки рассола, сплюнул укропное зернышко.  
\- Санька не звонил?  
Она всегда называла его «Санька». Звучало как-то особенно по-домашнему и уютно. Шурка и сам его так называл.  
\- Нет. А чего бы он мне вдруг должен звонить?  
\- Ну, мало ли, - тетка пожала плечами, - ты же говорил, что иногда созваниваетесь.  
\- А еще я говорил, что мы поругались. Не помнишь?  
\- Не бубни на тетку. Грозный какой! У этого что-ли заразился? Тоже все время бубнит.  
Шурка перевел взгляд со смеющейся тетки на соседний домик, где разыгрывалась, видимо завершающая сцена семейной драмы, в результате которой Данил раздраженно убрался в домик, а Тимофей сидел еще какое-то время, опершись локтями на стол, а потом закурил и, обернувшись, предложил, глядя на Шурку:  
\- Хочешь пиваса?  
\- Что, прям с утра?  
\- А кому сейчас легко? – философски пожал плечами Тимофей и поднялся. – Идем, сходим. Что-то у меня настойчивое желание бухнуть.  
\- Эх, мальчики. На старые-то дрожжи. – Было непонятно осуждает их тетка или сочувствует, а Шурка допил свой рассол и напомнил:  
\- Тебе же за руль.  
Хотя пива уже хотелось. Ледяного, чуть горьковатого, залпом. Шурка уже было пожалел, что ляпнул, но Тимофея такими мелочами смутить, оказалось, было сложно.  
\- Безалкогольного выпью. К обеду выветрится. Идем. А то сейчас Лерыч прискачет и будет орать.  
\- Чего это она будет орать? И откуда прискачет? - поднимаясь, поинтересовался Шурка. - Я думал, она еще спит.  
\- Да, какой там спит! Жаворонок, итить ее. Пошли с Андрюхой на рынок. А поорать бабе всегда причина найдется. Это ж бабы.  
За их спинами хмыкнула тетка.

\- У тебя брат есть?  
\- Старший.  
\- Старший – это хорошо, - изрек сомнительную истину Тимофей и снова задымил сигаретой. Они взяли по бутылке пива, горячих, хрустящих чебуреков и сели прямо на парапет, окаймляющий аллею. Парило. Кипарисы, покачиваясь верхушками, упирались в смутно-тревожное небо. На горизонте уже темнело, и было понятно, что где-то идет ливень.  
\- Ровесник – тоже, наверное, неплохо, - вежливо сказал Шурик, куснул чебурек и тут же опек язык сочным мясным соком.  
\- Ну, в принципе, да.  
\- А не в принципе?  
\- А не в принципе, когда как.  
Тимофею явно хотелось поговорить. Шурка был не против. Ему вообще сейчас открывать рот было лениво, а вот поддакивать и мычать в нужных местах в самый раз. Он запивал сочный душистый чебурек холодным пивом, и ему было хорошо.  
\- Ты на мелкого не обижайся. Ну, за вчерашнее. Он на самом деле не со зла. Просто ревнует.  
Шурка удивленно поднял брови. Конечно, с самого начала было ясно, что разговор пойдет о Даниле, ну или о чем-то с ним связанным, но уж оправданий он точно не ожидал.  
\- Чего меня ревновать? У них, по-моему, все в порядке.  
\- Ну, да, - как-то нехотя протянул Тимофей, принялся вытирать пальцы темнеющей от жира салфеткой, - но он всегда его ревнует. И ко всем.  
Шурка даже не нашелся, что сказать. Конечно, это слегка льстило, что кто-то мог подумать, что он способен увести мужика у богатой и явно успешной модели, но учитывая слова Тимофея, дело было исключительно в нездоровой голове Данила. Так что все лестные предположения, к сожалению, отпадали сами собой.  
\- Я это к чему говорю, мы просто сегодня уедем, а они вроде еще хотят на недельку остаться. Ну, ты понимаешь.  
\- Вообще-то не понимаю.  
Тимофей задумчиво поскреб шею, туманно изрек:  
\- Даня у нас в средствах достижения целей себя редко ограничивает, - хмыкнул, будто подумал о чем-то своем и уже конкретнее добавил: - Ну, короче, ты внимания просто не обращай, если будет цепляться.  
\- Будет цепляться, получит в рыло, - неожиданно даже для самого себя грубо сказал Шурик, приложился к прохладному горлышку.  
\- Сурово! – засмеялся Тимофей, шутливо толкнул его плечом. – Не забей мне только брата до смерти.  
\- Так и быть, не забью, – Шурик тоже хмыкнул. – На фига ты за него оправдываешься?  
\- А я оправдываюсь?  
\- Ну-у… - Он неопределенно повертел пальцами. – Как бы да.  
Ему на самом деле было странно и любопытно, с чего бы такой весь из себя модный и самоуверенный тип сидит и вместо того, что бы как вчера рассуждать о тачках и девочках, пытается рассказать, как правильно воспринимать своего брата. Тем более ему, случайному знакомому в их жизни.  
\- С детства пытался примирить мелкого с жизненными реалиями.  
На самом деле Шурке показалось, что все это просто длинный эвфемизм, и на самом деле Тимофею за брата все-таки слегка стыдно.  
\- И как, выходит?  
\- Ну, ты же видишь.  
Они засмеялись, Тимофей ловко закинул комок салфетки в ближнюю урну.  
\- А предки знают?  
\- Про Даньку? Да. В курсе. Такое же хрен скроешь. А твои?  
\- Мои нет. Тетка только. А Сашкины знали.  
\- В смысле, эта тетка, у которой мы живем?  
\- Ну, да.  
\- Прикольно. Толерантная у тебя тетка.  
Она застукала их два года назад, во второй приезд. В первый они еще успешно маскировались под друзей, записав Альку в Сашкины дамы сердца. Во второй они приехали не в сезон, в октябре, когда утра уже по-осеннему прозрачные и прохладные, пахнущие прелым листом, а днем по–прежнему летние тридцать пять на солнце и можно купаться. Они лениво шатались по почти пустому Семиизу, ездили через день в Ялту и так же неспешно занимались любовью. И однажды утром настолько увлеклись, что очнулись только от деликатного стука в окно. Это надо было заснять: то, как они резво друг от друга отпрянули, красный как рак Сашка судорожно искал трусы, а Шурик все не попадал ногой в штанину. Классика жанра. К тетке он вышел сам, оставляя Сашку поспешно раздвигать кровати. А она просто сообщила, что хотела глянуть, как спускается вода в душевой, а то мол «вы жаловались, а к соседке сантехник придет. Если что и нам бы поглядел заодно» и только потом скупо спросила, знает ли мать. Шурка ответил так же скупо, что не знает, тетка кивнула, да на том разговор и закончился. «Естественно, не скажу», хмыкнула она уже вечером, когда Шурка, стараясь быть невозмутимым и злясь на себя за дурацкое виноватое смущение, попросил ее не говорить маме, и добавила совершенно не педогогически: «Нечего ей знать, что у тебя вкус на мужиков куда лучше, чем у ее». Тетка у него все-таки была мировая. И еще ей очень нравился Сашка.  
\- Они тут все толерантные, в Семиизе-то, - Шурик поднялся. – Еще чебурек хочу. Займи двадцатку.


	8. Chapter 8

В тот день дождь все-таки пошел. Как и на следующий. На югах такое бывало: с утра обманчиво светило солнце, но к обеду начинало парить, а потом лило до ночи. Однажды так было целый июнь, и Шурка помнил, как раздражало это непостоянство и хотелось нормального сухого лета.  
Ему оставалось несколько дней, он успел загореть, и было уже не так обидно, как, наверное, вновь прибывшим курортникам, вырвавшимся в отпуск и вынужденным пол-дня сидеть в домиках. А Шурка даже находил особую прелесть в том, что бы с утра ухватить пару часов солнца, а потом, под монотонный шорох дождя, валяться в спальне, жевать что-нибудь вкусное и читать. Или смотреть кино. Или отсыпаться. Это было уютно.  
На письма он так и не ответил. Не потому что не хотел, а потому что не знал толком, о чем писать. На следующий день после отъезда Тимофея и Леры, мобильный пискнул сигналом о доставке, Шурку от неожиданности даже обдало жаром, и какое-то время он тревожно ждал ответа на свое пьяное признание, но телефон молчал, и он успокоился, впрочем, ощущая в душе легкое болезненное разочарование. Хотя, лучше уж так, чем получить смс с каким-нибудь ехидным упреком.

\- Помоги, Шур. Вертится, зараза. Боюсь, еще глаза выколю.  
Сидящий на ступеньке крыльца Данил, судя по ножницам и ошметкам собачей шерсти на подстеленной газете, пытался облагородить изрядно запущенный вид болонки. Болонка, зажатая между колен, активно сопротивлялась, извиваясь всем тельцем. Шурик поставил на стол чашку с компотом, который собирался вкусить со свежим пирожком на лоне природы, то есть сидя во дворе и любуясь полоской моря поверх соседских алоэ, и пошел на помощь.  
\- Красоту наводите?  
\- А то, - выражение было Андрея, и даже бровями Данил дёрнул похоже. – Совсем лохматая. Надо хоть с глаз убрать, а то окосеет.  
\- Собаки косеют? – Шурик присел напротив, примерившись, сжал голову болонки, удерживая на месте. – Давай быстрее.  
Данил молча защелкал ножницами, сосредоточено оттягивая кудрявые пряди и безжалостно их отстригая. Остриженная шерсть была уже не того грязно-серого цвета, как когда-то, а белая и мягкая. На шее у болонки красовался ошейник, которого еще вчера Шурик не заметил.  
\- Купили?  
\- Что? – Данил поднял голову. – А-а, это. Да. Сегодня, в Ялте, когда на прививки возили.  
\- На какие прививки?  
\- А я знаю? Какие-то. Против чумки, против еще какой-то фигни. Клеща, что ли. Сто баксов почти сбили, суки. Выгодное это дело, ветеринария, как я погляжу. Да стой же, мать твою!  
От окрика болонка замерла, Данил откромсал еще один локон, победно цокнул языком:  
\- Все, вали, засранка, - и засмеялся, раздвигая колени.  
\- Сучка?  
\- Ага, - Данил смотрел, как собачка отряхивается. – Как назвать, только не знаю. Пока отзывается на «собаку». Но это же не дело. Хотя…  
\- У Мураками в одной книжке кошку у мужика звали просто «кошка», так что, почему бы и нет? Даже стильно.  
Данил как-то странно поглядел на Шурика и принялся сворачивать газету, пакуя шерсть. Шурик невинно поинтересовался.  
\- Не читал?  
Шуршала газета, Данил складывал концы на манер конверта, сосредоточенно глядя, будто не мусор заворачивал, а производил на свет какую-то концептуальную инсталляцию. Потом ответил:  
\- Нет, не читал, - поднял взгляд и добавил преувеличенно серьезно: - Но читать я в принципе умею. Если что.  
Раньше бы Шурик, наверное, смутился от того, что его подколку так быстро разоблачили, принялся оправдываться мол: «Да я не к тому», но сейчас он просто хмыкнул и поднялся, одергивая шорты.  
\- Кто бы мог подумать?  
\- Прикинь? – Тоже восхитился своим умениям Данил, глядя снизу вверх. - И да, Шура, мне нравится, как вы эволюционируете!  
Глаза у него были хитрые и веселые, поэтому Шурик особенно словам не поверил, но впервые за все эти дни наедине с Данилом не чувствовалось напряга, и эта странная миролюбивость должна была чем-то объясняться. Уж явно не внезапно проснувшейся доброжелательностью. Может просто удачный секс?  
\- Андрей спит?  
\- Ага. - Данил, выбросив мусор, мыл вслед за Шуриком руки. – Я тоже хочу пирожок. Он с чем?  
\- С яблоками. А зачем вы собаке прививки-то делали?  
\- С собой заберем. С яблоками это вкусно. Угости.  
\- С собой заберете?! В смысле, домой? – Шурик даже удивленно вытаращил глаза по дороге к кухне. Там отлепил от ряда остывающих пирожков на всякий случай три. Данил терпеливо ждал его возвращения, все так же сидя на ступеньке.  
\- В смысле, да, домой. Ммм…они еще и с корицей. Шик! Откуда ты знал, что я буду клянчить и второй?  
\- Ну, а кто одним наедается? – Шурик забрал компот, с удовольствием развалился на стуле, нога за ногу. – А лишний раз вставать лень.  
\- Это просто в детстве мама всегда смеялась, что когда я просил конфеты, это звучало так: «А можно мне конфету?». «Можно». «Две!».  
\- Нахал, однако. - Шурик засмеялся, глядя как Данил, скусив край пирожка, осторожно дует в сладко дымящееся, горячее нутро.  
\- Нет, просто у меня брат есть.  
\- А-а. Ну, тогда благородный. Так собака – то вам на кой сдалась? Ты же говорил, что за ней все равно ухаживать некому.  
\- Ну, как-то выкрутимся, - Данил поглядел на дремлющую под столом болонку. – Прицепилась же. Уже не бросишь. Кто там сказал, что мы в ответственности за тех, кого приручили?  
Кичится своей неграмотностью, да еще и так беззастенчиво, это еще нужно было уметь.  
\- Экзюпери. В «Маленьком принце».

 

\- Мудрый был мужчина. Гей?  
Шурик даже озадачился.  
\- Да, вроде нет. А что?  
\- Название, как у порнухи с педофилией.  
\- О, бли-ин, нет! – Шурик страдальчески закатывая глаза, засмеялся. – Ты уже испохабил мне впечатление о чурчхеле, хоть литературу в покое оставь. Какая на хрен порнуха? Он про сына писал.  
\- Так он еще был и извращенец?  
По виду невинно взирающего на него Данила, Шурик заподозрил, что тот просто развлекается, а не так уж непробиваемо туп. Что-что, а название книги почти каждый, хоть раз в жизни, но слышал.  
\- Он был летчик и писатель, а извращенец – это ты.  
\- Да. И даже не отрицаю. – с готовностью кивнул Данил. – Зато жить нескучно. А заповедь мне нравится. Ты вот, Шура следуешь этой заповеди?  
\- Какой заповеди? – Шурик, доев пирожок, сидел, сплетя руки на груди и разглядывал преувеличенно серьезное лицо явно веселящегося Данила.  
\- Про ответственность за тех, кого приручил.  
\- А я никого не приручаю.  
\- Это тебе так только кажется, - Данил кинул огрызок пирожка болонке и поднялся. – Ладно, пошел я будить мужа грязными домогательствами. Калории нужно сгонять, а то меня с работы выгонят.  
\- Хороший способ похудеть.  
\- И весьма приятный,  
\- А я вот пойду еще один пирожок съем.  
\- Съешь, Шура, съешь. - Данил доброжелательно хлопнул его по плечу, перед тем как зайти в домик. – Скоро будет и на твоей улице праздник. А не одни пирожки с яблоками и тоскливое распивание компота в гордом одиночестве. И, кстати, кошку в книге Мураками звали Селедка.  
Он смылся так резво, что Шурик даже не успел ткнуть ему «фак».

* * *

Облака то и дело закрывали солнце. Оно прорывалось сквозь них пронзительно-тревожными жаркими лучами, и стоило бы собираться домой, но они все равно валялись на нагретых камнях и лениво болтали, допивая второй литр белого сухого. От вина приятно щурило глаза, клонило в сон, и уже предвкушалось, как в скором времени можно завалиться в кровать и заснуть под мерный перестук вновь начавшегося дождя.  
\- Послезавтра уезжаешь?  
\- Ага.  
\- Надо будет дать тебе визитку. Напомни, когда вернемся.  
\- Думаешь, мне уже пора к тебе на прием?  
\- Нет предела совершенству. - Андрей засмеялся, допил вино, смял хрустнувший стаканчик. – Может, как-нибудь пересечемся в Киеве, попьем пивка, вспомним Крым.  
Шурик тоже хмыкнул, потянулся за своим стаканом. Ему, конечно, дадут визитку, и он, конечно, ее возьмет, но девяносто девять процентов из ста, что они больше никогда не увидятся. Но обменяться телефонами и фразами в духе «Созвонимся» в конце курортного знакомства – это почти часть ритуала: нарушить можно, но отчего-то не хочется. Хотя, если признаваться себе откровенно, продолжить это знакомство он бы не отказался.  
\- Какие еще планы на лето?  
\- Да какие там планы. Работа. А вы еще куда-то собираетесь?  
Андрей обернулся, прислушался к Данилу, болтающему поодаль по телефону.  
\- Ну, судя по ходу беседы, в Аргентину.  
\- Аргентина? Ого! А что вы там забыли? – Шурик тоже обернулся, разглядывая бодро и весело щебечущего на английском Данила. На слух узнавались только отдельные слова, но суть разговора была ему совершенно не понятна. Хотя, впрочем, он не слишком–то и вслушивался. Английский стоило подтянуть, если даже такие гламурные кисы разговаривают на нем совершенно свободно.  
\- Неделя моды. - Андрей снова улегся на полотенце, тоже зевая, потянулся. – Видимо, все таки его взяли.  
\- А без сопровождения он у тебя не летает что ли?  
\- Летает. Но я не был в Аргентине. Почему бы не промотнуться заодно на пару-тройку дней?  
\- Хорошо быть самому себе работодателем.  
\- По-большей части, да. Взяли? – Последнее адресовалось вернувшемуся Данилу, который тут же тихонько восторженно заныл, морща весело нос, вытягиваясь рядом с Андреем.  
\- Четыре марки, девять выходов, один завершающий, Бунос-Айрес, а потом Кобе, Япония. Да-а-а!  
\- Даже завершающий?! Серьезно? Ну, это же супер!  
Шурик смотрел, как смеющийся Андрей чмокает довольно улыбающегося Данила в с готовностью подставленные губы, и тоже вежливо улыбался. Хотя и причины их радости, кроме самого факта поездки в Бразилию, от него ускользал. Вероятно, завершающие выходы чем-то выгодно отличались от обычных.  
\- Ну, наконец-то, я доделаю этот сраный ремонт.  
\- И отложишь на учебу.  
Данил, лежащий у Андрея на плече, недовольно замычал и мстительно щипнул его за грудь.  
\- Смотри, помрешь бестолочью, и в эпитафии нечего будет написать.  
\- Напишешь: «Он был красивый и преданный». - Отмахнулся в ответ на угрозу, Данил, принялся вырисовывать на мужской груди узоры, легко скользя подушечкой пальца в коварной близости от ущипленного соска. – Или вон полюби Шуру. Шура – программист. Шура – умный. Будете в койке логарифмы решать. В темноте.  
Андрей беззлобно шлепнул по снова ущипнувшим его пальцам.  
\- Ай, - как-то совершенно не возмущенно и томно сказал Данил. Шурик поднял брови и насмешливо поинтересовался:  
\- Ребята, я вам не мешаю, нет? Может мне уйти?  
\- Было бы неплохо, - с готовностью согласился Данил, а Андрей хмыкнул и сжал скользящие по своей груди пальцы.  
\- Да все уже сейчас пойдем. Чувствую, нас в дороге накроет.  
Небо, и правда, заволакивало. Солнце спряталось, и ветер тянул неприятной прохладой. Они расталкивали по сумкам вещи, и когда принялись подниматься, первые капли надвигающегося ливня уже черкали по темнеющим камням.  
\- Вот же черт, - пригибая голову, Шурик карабкался наверх, отчаянно скользя шлепанцами по мокрым валунам. – Может, переждем?  
\- Что?  
\- Может, переждем, говорю? Хоть чуть-чуть.  
\- А смысл? – Резонно спросил за его спиной Андрей, но под развесистое дерево вслед за Шуриком все таки нырнул, втягивая Данила. И вовремя. По листьям часто забарабанило, над морем гулко громыхнуло, прочертило небо косой ярко блеснувшей молнией, и дождь хлынул сплошной стеной.  
\- В грозу под дерево самое то, - беззлобно пробурчал Данил, выжимая и растряхивая волосы. – Грей меня теперь.  
Андрей засмеялся, молча обнимая его, прижимая спиной к своей груди. Наверное, это было и правда глупо, застрять на склоне, под корявым низким деревом, вместо того, что бы выбраться на дорогу и добежать до дома, но иногда хочется делать глупости, как в детстве, когда бегаешь по лужам, нарочито топая ногами и разбрызгивая воду. Вдруг представилось, что на самом деле нет в каких-то двухсот метрах отсюда города, и не ждет теплая сухая комната, и они одни здесь, под нависающей скалой, ливнем, заливающим грязными потоками воды их ноги, и нужно что-то покорить, куда-то добраться, как в настоящем, опасном, но бодрящем приключении. Это было так наивно и прекрасно, что Шурик даже засмеялся, щурясь, смаргивая сочащиеся сверху, сквозь листву, капли. Оказывается, и в двадцать шесть, тебе хочется чувствовать себя супергероем. Он повернулся, переполненный этим совершенно детским, похожим на нервное возбуждение, восторгом и понял, что не одного его заводит дождь и гроза. Хотел подколоть, но почему-то промолчал, сглотнув и глядя, как эти двое целуются, совершено не обращая внимания на мир вокруг. И у Данила уже бесстыже торчат соски под мокрой майкой, а у Андрея откровенно топорщит ширинку тонких льняных шорт. Если бы желание пахло, Шурик бы сейчас задохнулся. Сердце заколотилось. Заныло в паху – требовательно и предвкушающее, и он, выдохнув, переступил ногами, успев подумать, что при нем еще никто и никогда не трахался, и на самом деле, это круче любого порно, когда вот так, прямо перед глазами. А потом Данил стонущее выдохнул и, открыв глаза, потянул к нему руку. Какое-то совсем краткое мгновение, оглохшему от буханья собственного сердца, Шурику показалось, что он схватит его, притягивая, и они тоже будут целоваться, так же жарко и неистово, но, вместо этого, растопыренные пальцы с силой толкнули его в грудь, и он едва не упал, оскользнувшись на мокром валуне.

Домой он шел уже не пытаясь переждать под деревьями, стянув насквозь мокрую и потяжелевшую от воды футболку. Ливень стегал по плечам, с волос капало и текло по лицу, но ему было плевать. Злость, унижение и обида так кипели внутри, что хотелось орать во всю глотку и лупить кулаками. Желательно по наглой красивой морде Данила. Он прошел мимо детского санатория с мягко светящимися окнами, вместо короткого пути наверх, по лестнице, свернул на длинную дорогу - серпантин, навстречу льющимся потокам, надеясь смыть с себя это гадкое ощущение так демонстративно и пафосно выставленного вон. А потом будет дом, горячий душ, много сладкого чая, и сидя под пледом, с книжкой или копаясь в интернете, он уже наверняка забудет свою дурацкую обиженную растерянность, как страшный сон. Да, все так и будет. Черт бы побрал этого Данила и его ебаря вместе взятых!  
Он толкнул дверь, остановился в коридоре, отряхиваясь, выжимая на порог футболку и стянутые шорты.  
\- Ох, и льет! А чем это так вкусно пахнет?  
\- Варениками, - ответила тетка из глубины дома, где горел свет и бубнил телевизор.  
\- Круто. Сейчас наемся. - Шурик развесил одежду на спинке стула, вытер руки и босиком пошлепал в комнату, здраво рассудив, что своим видом в купальных плавках, тетку уж точно не напугает. – А с чем они?  
\- С вишнями.  
От неожиданности Шурик даже вздрогнул. Замер на пороге, а сидящий в обнимку с миской полной вареников, Сашка ухмыльнулся и, облизав сметанные губы, сказал:  
\- Привет…стриптизер.

* * *

\- А на письма ты так и не ответил.  
\- Ну, ты на мое смс тоже не ответил, - отпарировал Шурик на беззлобный, но слегка укоризненный упрек, и, пропустив Сашку в комнату, зашел следом, закрывая дверь.  
До этого они сидели с теткой, доедали вареники и слушали рассказы о Праге. Потом тетка объявила, что вареники варениками, но на ужин хочется мяса, под вино, по случаю приезда дорогого гостя, и она отправляется к соседке за бараниной, а мальчики могут пока поваляться и «завязать сало», потому что потом на их совести шашлык.  
\- Я ответил. Приездом.  
\- Ну, в таком случаи и я ответил. Смс.  
Они засмеялись, и Сашка потянул его за руку, разворачивая к себе. Как в тот первый раз, когда они целовались на замерзшем пляже за пустым товарным поездом. И ощущения были схожие: слегка неловко, слегка напряженно, но все равно как-то счастливо и будоражащее. Наверное, в браке по-итальянски есть свой резон: после каждого примирения, как впервые. Внутренняя вредность требовала так быстро не сдаваться, но по глазам Сашки Шурик вдруг понял, что тот боится. Его самоуверенный бывший парень-карьерист, привыкший ломиться буром в любой ситуации, боится. И он поцеловал первым. Какого хрена выделываться, если хочется обоим? Пусть если даже это и будет просто одноразовый дружеский секс. И успел подумать, что все - таки Бог есть. И как же хорошо вышло, что еще часом назад ему не позволили вляпаться в тройничок. Порой смысл событий становится понятным только через время, и ты прозреваешь от коварной логики мироздания.  
\- У меня на следующей неделе собеседование.  
\- Какое собеседование?  
Шурик напоследок чмокнул его в губы и сел на кровать, все еще не выпуская его руки. Хотелось продолжения, но тетка могла вот-вот вернуться, а, даже учитывая всю ее толерантность, наглеть не стоило.  
\- В Киеве. Нашел работу. Берут. Примешь к себе?  
\- Ух, ты! Ты же не хотел переезжать, - игнорируя последнюю фразу, вежливо удивился Шурик, но внутри уже нервно заколотило.  
\- Был не прав. Исправляюсь. Так как?  
\- Да без проблем. Если надо, приезжай и живи сколько надо. Не отель же снимать. Все таки…  
\- Шура, - оборвал его Сашка и стал привычным Сашкой, без налета растерянности и опаски, которые были в его глазах еще совсем недавно. – Ты же понимаешь о чем я. Если ты согласен попробовать все начать снова, я перееду. Я в состоянии снять себе квартиру, ты сам это знаешь. Но суть–то не в этом.  
\- То есть, - Все-таки они вляпались в серьезный разговор. Хотя, может это давно стоило сделать? – Ты хочешь сказать, что искал работу и переедешь только из-за меня?  
\- Да.  
Шурик даже не нашелся, что сразу сказать. Возможно, это было слишком быстро, возможно, это было слишком странно, и все прежние обиды и недоразумения еще отравляли эффект от этого неожиданного «да». И предательски стало страшно, а вдруг согласишься, а все будет как прежде. И Сашка эти колебания уловил. Сжал его руку между ладоней и заговорил, спокойно и уверенно, как он, наверное, разговаривал со своими особенно капризными пациентками.  
\- Послушай, я достаточно зарабатываю и у нас дома, и мне вполне хватает там работы. Понятно, что в Киеве я могу зарабатывать еще больше, но здесь мне придется все начинать с нуля. Это тяжело, Шур. И в принципе, само по себе мне не очень-то и нужно. Мне нужен ты. И ради тебя я на это пойду. Да, через год мы купим квартиру и будем копить на машину, но это будет потом. А сейчас ты просто реши, ты хочешь или нет. Я - хочу. Мне, правда, без тебя плохо. Иногда у меня реально едет крыша, я одно время не жрать, не спать толком не мог. Если в том, что ты ушел, виноват я, прости. Правда, прости. Не знаю, в чем эта вина, но, наверное, ты мне скажешь, и мы все постараемся исправить. Главное, реши нужно тебе это или нет. Если нет, я просто вернусь домой, и больше не буду писать тебе писем и доставать. Если да, тогда я сниму квартиру, уволюсь и перееду.  
\- А ответить нужно прямо сейчас или можно сперва хотя бы потрахаться? – пробурчал Шурик, неловко хмыкнув.  
\- Шур, я вообще-то не шучу.  
\- Я понимаю, что ты не шутишь. Просто это все слишком вдруг.  
\- У тебя кто-то есть?  
Шурик даже удивленно вскинул взгляд. Чертовски логичный вывод.  
\- Никого у меня нет.  
\- Тогда в чем проблема?  
Приехали. Вот так и было всегда. Сашкино сознание делило мир на четкие причинно-следственные связи, учитывая все, что угодно, но только не чужие чувства и эмоции. Черт, может иногда все-таки проще сказать обычное «Я тебя люблю», чем долго рассказывать о возможных жертвах и уступках?  
\- Проблема в тебе, Саша, - раздражаясь, сказал Шурик и отобрал руку. – И во мне. Проблема в нас. У нас почему-то не получилось не хрена за три года, а сейчас ты внезапно сваливаешься мне на голову и рассказываешь, что готов на все, хотя еще год назад не был готов элементарно забить на дежурство, изосрав нам Новый Год. И хочешь, что бы я вот так все просто решил. Ты сам давно это спланировал?  
\- Что именно? – Сашка смотрел спокойно, и его действительно похудевшее лицо было непроницаемо, как у разведчика на допросе.  
\- Все. Новую работу, этот приезд.  
\- Работу - давно. Разослал резюме еще полгода назад, когда мне было особенно паршиво. Приезд…- Он хмыкнул, и, поднявшись, полез в рюкзак, стоящий тут же, у стены. – Приезд я вообще не планировал.  
\- Ты же бросил курить, - зачем-то сказал Шурик, глядя, как он вытаскивает черную тонкую пачку.  
\- Опять начал, - скупо бросил Сашка и кивнул на дверь. – Идем, постоишь со мной. Покурю на улице. Я думал, что позвоню тебе уже из Киева, и там встретимся, поговорим. Но потом узнал про твой намечающийся романчик, и решил послать эту Прагу на хрен, пока я опять не опоздал.  
\- Чего?! – Шурик за его спиной даже остановился, ошарашено вытаращив глаза. – Романчик?! Какой еще на хрен романчик?  
\- Ой, да ладно, Шур! - Не надо было даже смотреть Сашке в лицо, что бы понять, что он досадливо морщится. – Думаешь, я не знаю, что тут к тебе мужики клеятся? Правда, твое смс меня успокоило. А то думал, припрусь, а Шура тут уже с новым лавером амуры крутит. Вот будет смешно. Приехал, называется, мириться.  
\- Какие мужики? Ты вообще о чем?  
Маразм набирал обороты. Шурик, совершенно сбитый с толку даже не успел разозлиться, потому что все это звучало как полный и параноидальный бред. Сашка открыл входную дверь, и звуки дождя тут же ворвались вовнутрь вместе с прохладой, пахнущей озоном и прибитой пылью.  
\- Я вообще об этом отдыхающем, с которым ты тусишь. Кто он там? Пластический хирург?  
\- О, бля! - Шурик просто плюхнулся на стул и обалдело вздернул брови. – Откуда такие подробности? Ты следил за мной со спутника?  
Сашка на шутку не повелся. Подкурил сигарету, и, сунув зажигалку в карман, глубоко затянулся, выпустил дым длинной струей.  
\- Я перезванивался с Надеждой Павловной с тех пор, как ты сказал, что в Симеизе. Не прикидывайся лопухом. Не думаю, что она врала, когда рассказывала, как ей плакался в жилетку парень этого хирурга, рассказывая, что его мужик глаз с тебя не сводит. Врачи, видимо, твоя судьба.  
\- А, - только и смог выдавить Шурик. Если бы он стоял, то, наверное, просто ошарашено сел за задницу. Но, к счастью, он уже сидел. «Озарение» - такая красиво звучащая метафора. На самом же деле, то чувство, которое тебя накрывает, когда все части мозаики, о которых даже не подозревал, складываются воедино, трудно описать одним словом.  
\- Что? – Сашка обернулся, недоуменно и сердито подняв брови.  
\- Да так. - Шурик неопределенно махнул рукой, уточнил на всякий случай, хотя уже и так все было понятно. – Небось, тетка еще и знала, что ты приедешь. Если даже вареников заранее налепила.  
\- Конечно, знала, - Сашка пожал плечами и буркнул. – В отличие от тебя, с некоторыми твоими родственниками вполне можно разговаривать.  
Его желчно-обиженное бурчание Шурика даже не задело. Вот и не верь потом в то, что, судьба – это просто закономерное стечение обстоятельств и событий, логику которого не всегда удается понять. Тандем тетка - Данил он бы не смог вообразить себе даже в пьяных фантазиях. От осознания масштабов заговора, стало так легко и весело, что он просто потрясенно засмеялся.  
\- И что тебя так развеселило?  
\- Потом расскажу, - все еще хмыкая, Шурик поднялся, прижался к широкой Сашкиной спине, обнял, сцепляя руки на его животе, легонько пощекотал большими пальцами. – Подозреваю, что у тебя даже билеты на тот же поезд, что и у меня. Надо попробовать поменяться потом так, что бы хоть в один вагон попасть.  
Спина под его щекой заметно расслабилась, будто от Сашки отключили напряжение.  
\- У меня вообще нет билетов. Купим уже на вокзале. Или договоримся с проводником.  
\- Ого! Как это ты рискнул без обратных билетов ехать?  
Даже уезжая из отпуска, Сашка умудрялся не потратить все до копейки, как они с Алькой, а иметь при себе солидную сумму так, «на всякий случай». А тут гляди-ка. Нет билетов.  
\- Чего ради любви не сделаешь, - уже чуть дурашливо вздохнул Сашка и вытянул руку за дверь, гася под дождем окурок.


End file.
